Why Can't You See?
by MckayZielke
Summary: Itachi is obsessed with Naruto, he wants to break him, hurt him. Naruto is just trying to get away from the Akatsuki alive. And Sai wants to save his only bond. How will this mess end when Naruto is changing in ways that were never expected? naru/ita/sai
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the tv shows and all the characters pertaining to the show belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. I am not doing this for profit, or any other type of gain other than the pleasure of writing with his awesome characters.

* * *

A pair of sharp eyes watched Naruto with a keen interest that had his partner chuckling.

"You like him," Kisame cooed as he resisted the urge to outright laugh at the risk of being aggravated by the ANBU that patrolled Konoha's boundaries. They weren't in the trees masking their chakra for shits-and-giggles after all.

Itachi sent him a glare, his Mangekyo swirling with his displeasure. He didn't 'like' the Kyuubi vessel; he simply wanted the boy for the demon he contained and nothing else. The fact that seeing Naruto running around the training area with his shirt carelessly thrown onto the ground while he sparred with a dark haired shinobi that Itachi had never seen before had him wanting to capture the jinchuuriki even more meant absolutely nothing. The dark haired man watched with calculating eyes as the two moved through motions that had been practiced for years, their muscles moving and reacting automatically to adjust to their enemies' moves. It was obvious that they hadn't had much sparring time with one another but they moved together in an almost flawless way, their bodies reacting and defending and twisting and bending in ways that only people with a close bond could. They were beautiful as they practically danced, sweat gleaming on tan and pale skin in the noon sun and Itachi found himself wanting to be part of that dance with a kind of childish desire he had thought he had squashed the day he entered the academy all those years ago.

The man looked away from the dance for a moment to collect his thoughts, to bottle away any emotion that had managed to leak through his careful façade. Kisame looked like he was about to comment further but stopped when he received a cold glare. Once Itachi was sure that his partner wasn't going to say anything else on the subject he looked back to find the two teens done dancing. The blonde was now lying on his back, chest heaving, a long gash bleeding slightly from a wound across his chest while the other was sitting next to him, breathing heavily and smiling a very soft smile.

And with that smile on his pale face the boy listened to Naruto, conversed with him quietly while the blonde was undoubtedly being loud and annoying. Itachi decided that this game of hide and seek had lasted long enough—he couldn't put off the inevitable any longer so now he and Kisame would actually try and would succeed in bringing Naruto back to the Akatsuki base.

Naruto looked over at Sai and chatted with him animatedly. He was so excited that he had finally gotten the better of the ANBU in a sparring match that he was practically shinning with joy.

"I beat you!" he cried with joy as he let his head fall into his hands while he turned his eyes to the sky. He had that funny feeling of being watched but ignored it like he always did; most of the time there was someone watching the training fields so they could witness a good match between ninja. The feeling didn't really bother the blonde shinobi. The fact that he didn't sense any chakra other than Sai's around them was a little disconcerting but he pushed the feeling aside and told himself that it was just another ninja. He gave a small smile at the thought of Sakura in her mostly pink ninja outfit crouching in a tree and watching him and Sai spar.

"That makes it one to twenty three." Sai looked thoughtfully up at the sky while Naruto scowled at him with annoyance.

"I can't help that you cheat," he snorted as he scratched his belly. The Kyuubi was healing the katana slash above there but it itched like crazy. He looked at his hand and sighed at the coating of blood on his fingers; there wasn't much but it would dry and be all sticky as it peeled off. "Who uses a katana when sparring? I didn't use any weapons since, you know, that's what we agreed on." Naruto felt his blood slide slowly down his sides and he didn't dare sit up unless he wanted to ruin _another_ pair of pants. Money didn't grow on trees and Naruto earned so little that he had to watch every penny or risk going without ramen and milk along with other necessities like toothpaste and ramen…and yes I put ramen twice on purpose.

"I was wondering if you could survive against an opponent with a weapon when you had none. It seems you do even better when at a disadvantage." Sai leaned against a tree, the rough bark slightly bothering his lower back since it was exposed by his belly shirt; but he completely ignored it. He grabbed his bag and pulled out a sketch book with a pencil and began to draw Naruto, his body laying in that comfortable way, his eyes so serene as they looked back and forth between Sai and the sky—they showed every little emotion that flittered through his heart so clearly that Sai wouldn't stand a chance at replicating them in his painting: but that wouldn't stop him from trying. Sai wanted those emotions, Sai wanted to be able to feel like Naruto did, Sai wanted to capture his beauty and keep it with him forever.

Naruto stared at him with a baffled expression, "You were trying to kill me?" he squeaked as he sat up and scooted away from Sai quickly, unsure if he should trust his new companion so much now.

Sai paused for a moment, having already forgotten what they were talking about. "You survived didn't you?" Sai looked at him for a moment and Naruto knew that his statement was meant to solve everything as many of the dark haired shinobi's statements were supposed to do. Sai mentally sighed and flipped to a new page in his sketchbook, he would have to finish the other sketch by memory—and his memory got better with time for some reason—alone but he knew that it wouldn't be as beautiful as Naruto and it would be only even more unattractive since his memory wouldn't be able to recall all of the blonde's emotions perfectly: Naruto was much too complicated for Sai's photographic memory. There was just too much to memorize when it came to the Uzumaki, not to mention there wasn't much time between moments of calm and then an explosion of emotion and activity with Naruto.

"Well yeah, 'cause I kicked your ass." Naruto felt something thickly slide down his belly and pool into the crotch of his pants. He groaned, not wanting to look down at the clot of blood that was sure to be there.

"I would not have killed you in the end, Naruto, merely placing my katana to the place where I would have ended you would have sufficed." Sai watched the thin trails of blood on the blonde and decided the color the fit the tan skin. The rivers snaked along the curves of his toned body, slinking and twisting in odd directions that only made sense to them.

Naruto grumbled angrily to himself for a little while, "Like you could have!" It was his only defense or comeback to what Sai had said and it was much too late and lame to have done any good.

Sai gave Naruto a serene smile, one that was real and that was so rare when it came to Sai that Naruto almost forgot his anger, "I know; that's why you won." Naruto stared at him blankly for a long time with a feeling building within him that he didn't understand, not that he wanted to understand anyway. "Would you like me to look at that?" Sai gestured at Naruto's bleeding abdomen and Naruto wearily glanced down, not seeing Sai put his notebook on the soft grass. Konoha kept their training areas nice for some reason that the other hidden villages didn't understand—their hard work would be for nothing after all since any ninja above genin level would most definitely mess it up.

Blood oozed out of the long slice that stretched from his left upper rib to his third right rib with a little tear just after that from Naruto moving too quickly and getting too close after Sai's third attack. There were thin rivers of blood sliding down his frame, emphasizing his muscles and man curves in red ink before they slipped 'below the belt' and stained his pants defiantly. Naruto imagined his pants cackling at him with their ruined looks for a moment before he pushed the strange thought to the back of his mind. Must have been the blood-loss talking.

Sai inched forward and Naruto watched him carefully as the older teen pulled out a simple medical kit from the bag Sai had brought just in case he had gotten hurt. Turns out that Naruto would need it a lot more then him and that made Sai feel… nervous? Yeah, that's the word. It made him nervous because Naruto shouldn't even have that wound anymore, let alone have it seeping blood. The flow of blood was much slower than if just about anyone else had gotten that gash but it was still bleeding.

"I don't know why the Kyuubi hasn't healed me yet," the blonde said, trying to take his mind off of the cool fingers that gently prodded at his exposed ribs to see if they were broken or fractured. They weren't.

"I cut much more deeply then I first thought," there was a slight hint of worry on Sai's face and Naruto knew from the look and tone that he had meant it to be much more then just a 'little worried'. "You might need to go to the hospital for stitches."

"What?! No way," Naruto suddenly screeched, wincing when the effort brought a bit of pain to his attention—he hadn't noticed it before but he most definitely did now. The Kyuubi had been—and was still—numbing the pain but the ancient demon didn't seem to be healing him like he usually did. "I hate the hospital, they always keep me there for **so **much longer then they need to. Can't you just, I don't know, do something for it?"

"I am no medic-nin but I might be able to do something for you." Sai thought for a moment before he rummaged around in his bag once more.

* * *

Itachi felt a snarl ripple within his chest when Kisame continued to taunt him but he fought it down with success…somehow. Images of the blonde teen on his bed, begging him to fuck him while naked save for a black collar were being force fed to his mind by Kisame's foul words.

"If you do not stop I will kill you," he kept his voice emotionless, generations of Uchia breeding had forced that upon all of its descendents no matter how hard they might try to fight it: Itachi was not one the fight the teachings but he just couldn't stop the feelings from taking over his mind whenever it came to the damn blonde. Naruto was unaware of how much he had changed people and the S-class criminal was no exception, Itachi just wasn't _that _affected by him. He had been sent to watch Naruto since he had joined the Akatsuki to let him have the advantage of knowledge when in battle with the jinchuuriki and he hadn't been able to stop from noticing just how dedicated he was, how loyal, how noble, how…but he couldn't think like that. Not now, not ever.

"Aw, feeling a lil moody are we?" Kisame gave him a toothy grin, every last one of his teeth were sharpened to a thin point that was supposed to be like a sharks but he didn't have two rows of them and they didn't fall out and re-grow everyday—a shark has every single tooth in its mouth fall out by the end of the day but they are also replaced by that time too. "I was just about to start on bondage too." But Kisame was no fool, continuing to taunt Itachi after a death threat was suicide, even if Kisame took the young genius out with him it would still mean his death and then he wouldn't be able to kill people anymore which was completely unacceptable.

Itachi ignored the thoughts trying to invade his mind angrily and glared at Naruto as the blue eyes beauty…teen stared nervously at his companion. He didn't seem comfortable with the older teen touching him but obviously thought it to be a necessity since he didn't fight when the dark haired teen pulled out a dark thread and a sharp needle.

"That fucking hurt Sai!" screeched the blonde as he tried to jerk away but the ink snakes Sai had secretly wrapped him up in stopped all movements; the snakes slid around his waist and wrists every time he calmed down, as if to soothe him but Itachi could tell it was freaking the teen out even more. Naruto's face expressed every little emotion he had ever had and Itachi was perfect at reading emotions thanks to his Sharingan (like everything else in his life he practiced until he became perfect at it) so he didn't have to try to read the young jinchuuriki in the least.

Itachi watched as the one called Sai continued without pause, deftly stitching the gash closed so quickly that even Kakuzu would have been slightly impressed. Naruto asked the boy a question and he shrugged with nonchalance as he responded too low for Itachi to hear.

* * *

"I'm going back to get Sakura so that she can take a look at the gash. Is there anyway that you can figure out why the Kyuubi isn't doing anything?"

Naruto frowned, "He's doing something, the seal is showing which means he's using his chakra but the only thing he seems to be doing is numbing the pain to where I can barely feel it," he gave Sai a shrewd look, "That is unless someone pokes me." Naruto then pondered to himself for a little while before getting impatient and he tried to stand.

A firm hand grasped his shoulder and the snakes Sai had oh so stealthily used to restrain him wrapped their tales around various parts of his body before sinking their suddenly elongated teeth into the ground, for Naruto to stay seated. He had about as much chance of breaking the ink snakes as a sliver of ice stood a chance of not melting in a roaring fire caused by an accelerant called lacquer thinner.

"It would be unwise to move around. The thread I used was just for fixing my clothes and is only temporary. I'll be back soon so don't do anything stupid."

Sai stood and made it almost completely across the clearing before Naruto suddenly spoke in a hushed voice, "I'll be gone before you get back…"

"I'm leaving my snakes restraining you, Naruto. You won't be going anywhere." Sai smirked at the pissed look on the blonde's face before he disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Now was their chance!

Itachi waited with Kisame practically breathing down his neck. Kisame wanted to attack now, Itachi knew that Sai would come running if they did so he ignored his partner's wishes firmly.

"The less people that attack us the better, it will take them longer to realize that he is gone. We will get a better head start."

"That's assuming he doesn't fight back or scream," Kisame was observant when he wasn't distracted with his powerful lust for killing but it didn't happen too often.

"Don't be foolish," Itachi didn't take his eyes away from the pouting blonde who vainly struggled against his restraints. "If we can't take him quietly we will defeat him and take him anyway." Kisame stared at him for a moment, his small eyes blinking slowly. Itachi mentally huffed at the sight and refrained from just killing his partner. It would have been easy, the man trusted him almost completely and he didn't have his defenses up at the moment, a well placed katana strike would remove the blue skinned man's head and silence him forever but Itachi stopped himself.

"Huh?"

It got about five times harder to refrain from removing that stupid head from that stupid neck. Yet Itachi had seen that reaction coming. Why in the world did Kisame not understand his simple words? Kisame had random bouts of extreme brilliance that almost made Itachi respect the blue skinned man, yet these moments of utter idiocy just ruined it every time without fail. In short Kisame was a hard man to judge, maybe even impossible: like a certain blonde enigma that Itachi wanted to crack, to break, to find out why the hell he held his interest.

His eyes widened ever so slightly; that was it! All Itachi wanted from the blonde was to break him. Naruto was simply a challenge Itachi had never been faced with before—everyone had always given him whatever he wanted, whether it was money, sex, or to kill someone with no reason other then he felt like it. Naruto was something he could not have and he wanted him all the more for it.

But he wouldn't chase Naruto, couldn't really, the Akatsuki would be killing him very soon and he probably wouldn't have enough time to break him. Naruto was too strong and Itachi wanted to be able to take his time. It sucked that he wouldn't be able to master Naruto like Itachi mastered everything else, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Stay here and don't reveal yourself unless I tell you to." With that Itachi slid out of the tree they were in and smoothly made his way around the circle of open area in which the blonde shinobi was forced to sit.

The Sharingan wielder silently snuck up to the tree closest to the blonde and waited there, barely breathing. He watched as Naruto stiffened and saw azure eyes turn and land on the tree he was hiding behind from a very narrow vision. He didn't move as the blue eyes scanned over the trees nervously, emotions of fear and anger flitting across the tan face in such an uncaring way. Itachi glanced up at the tree Kisame was in the make sure the man hadn't moved before he looked directly into startled blue eyes.

Naruto had spotted him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sai walked calmly down the streets of Konohagakure, his pace was leisurely as his mind wandered idly. His companion had grated his nerves for wining earlier so now he would just have to sit in the clearing and wait for him to get back. There was no way he could break away from his ink snakes, especially since he was injured and the Kyuubi wasn't healing him. But he wasn't going to bleed to death or anything like that either.

A familiar mop of pink hair turned a corner in front of him and Sai contemplated actually going after her before he went into a food shop and ordered himself something from the menu.

Naruto could wait ten minutes…

* * *

Naruto's heart pounded loudly in his ears when he locked eyes with the red Mangekyo Sharingan swirls he recognized all too well. They twisted lazily upon noticing his stare but did no more than that. Naruto concentrated on breathing when he realized that the only thing he could see of his enemy were his red eyes and, if he were to blink Naruto would lose him entirely in the dark forest (when had the sun set?) and that thought terrified him.

His chest heaved and he discreetly tried to break one of the ink snakes wrapped around his right wrist with a kunai he had retrieved earlier when Sai wasn't looking. His right side was hidden from the dark haired beings powerful eyes so he hoped he wouldn't notice Naruto hopelessly trying to break free.

"If a kunai is able to break those things then they mustn't be all that powerful." And Naruto turned his head up slowly to see an ANBU guard standing over him with a posture that was all too familiar to Naruto.

It was of someone that didn't like him, at all.

Naruto didn't take his eyes off of the shinobi that now stood over him. Itachi had yet to make a move and so Naruto felt he was more in danger of being attacked by someone that was supposed to ensure his safety more than the Akatsuki member. At least Itachi wouldn't kill him; the organization needs Naruto alive after all.

"Could ya help me out of these?" Naruto indicated the snake around his chest with the nod of his head.

The ANBU bent down and reached a gloved hand out; his white mask was the shape of a dog and hid his face from Naruto's worried eyes. He held in a scream as the man prodded his temporary stitches roughly.

"Does that hurt?" asked the ANBU needlessly, his voice cold and Naruto knew that no other Konoha shinobi were around the help him. Either that or they too were Kyuubi-vessel haters and wouldn't think twice about his death.

When Naruto failed to respond the ANBU pulled his fist back and slammed it into the place over Naruto's right rib where the slash was the worst—the deepest, most blood spilling place. Naruto couldn't stop a little sound from escaping his mouth as he tried to double over with pain that flooded his system and made him forget about everything except for the creature slithering through his system, lurching when prompted by the ANBU but still there, always there. Naruto had always lived with Pain, he even began to think of it as a monster that lived within his body: mostly its target was his heart since the Kyuubi always healed his wounds but now it was allowed to linger in the rest of his body, the creature had been allowed to move more freely since Naruto was five when a group of villagers came together and beat him within an inch of his life.

Naruto thought for a moment that he wished Iruka hadn't saved him that sad night on his fifth birthday, the fifth anniversary of the Kyuubi's 'death'.

He felt his body heave with another blow and he winced, trying to fight the ink snakes, trying to curl into a little ball so his weak ass wouldn't have to take anymore of Pain screaming through his system with pure glee.

Naruto was so utterly helpless, so defenseless because of Sai's stupid ink snakes and his own weak stature. There was nothing he could do. Nothing to defend himself from the ANBU. He was completely at the man's mercy.

And the ANBU had none for him.

* * *

Sai left the small restaurant with his plate half full, an uneasy feeling in his gut making it impossible to eat anymore. He needed to find Sakura and get back to Naruto soon.

The teen walked out of the area of the village and headed toward the hospital. Sakura was probably finished with her lunch break and had been heading back to the hospital when Sai had seen her. He began to wonder if he should have just caught up with her then. Things might have gone so much differently if he had.

"Excuse me," Sai walked up to the main desk and smiled at the woman in a traditional white nurse uniform who sat behind aforementioned large desk, "Is Sakura-san here?"

"Yes, you just missed her." The nurse frowned, "It's horrible; a ninja came back with all the bones in the left side of his body broken."

Sai merely smiled at her, "Is she working on him?"

The nurse seemed baffled by his blatant disregard for the ninja she had spoken of but answered him anyway with a positive.

"When will she be available?" Sai continued, unperturbed by the woman's shock. Who cared about what civilians thought? Not Sai.

"Whenever the man is no longer critical and others can take her place I suppose. Is your need to see her urgent?"

"Oh very, Naruto is hurt and his miraculous healing isn't working at the moment."

"Oh no," her eyes widened and genuine concern lit up on her face. She was one of the people that treated Naruto ever since he was little and she had come to care for the impulsive teen. It was her worst fear that Naruto would someday get damaged beyond repair, that he would be brought into the hospital broken beyond fixing: she had been one of the few people that would even bother to help Naruto when Iruka had brought him into the hospital with tears leaking out of his brown eyes, begging for help and finding only cold shoulders. She had been the first to step forward, to stop being a hateful monster and help a poor child innocent and blamed for a horrible crime he could not have committed. Two other nurses and a doctor had aided the blonde and he had steadily gained more and more friends in the hospital—he now had more friends then enemies in the place. "Will he be alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine," Sai waved a hand dismissively, "He doesn't want to come here so I offered to get Sakura to do the stitches."

"Stitches?" the woman looked horrified and Sai was touched by her concern for the blonde—he didn't see it often at all in civilians. "Is he bleeding badly? I can do the stitches…"

"Nah, not even when the gash was completely open. I stitched him up before I came here but I used thread for clothes and I don't think they will stay together under regular circumstances, let alone with what Naruto will do when he's got them."

The woman looked slightly more relaxed even though she had almost lost it when she heard that regular thread—of all things—had been used to close the injury. "Yes, I know how he is. What training ground is he in? I'll send Dr. Haruno there as soon as she is free."

"I believe it was the first one, with the three logs? Naruto said that it has sentimental value to him, or something like that."

The woman nodded her head and watched the ninja gracefully walk away, the powerful muscles of his back flexing and relaxing as he left—ninjas all have this way of walking, a way that no civilian could ever hope to have because they are so deadly and so sneaky about it. She found herself staring at the door where he had gone through for a couple of seconds longer then completely necessary and she blushed while standing to go see Sakura and inform her of what the nurse now knew.

* * *

Naruto took a very shaky breath after the ANBU had gotten done sinking his kunai in-between his stitches and sliding it across the bone a little before pulling it back out. The man was now kneeling in front of the blonde, eyes completely focused on what he was doing as he tortured the Kyuubi vessel.

He wished he could just kill the brat and solve all of their problems but he knew better then to do that. The Hokage would kill him without a trail and with her own bare hands, probably by crushing his skull between her hands or by some slow and painful medical thing since she is the best medic-nin ever.

Naruto held in another scream and waited for an opportunity to arise where he could try to do something to the ANBU. Anything would be better then just sitting there and taking it like a fucking bitch. Naruto ignored the pain as the ANBU did something else—he had been through so much worse—and he felt his body move before his mind had even finished thinking of what it wanted to do. The ANBU let his wrist get too close to Naruto's mouth and the teen had bitten him, his sharp teeth slicing through the thick cloth and shredded skin but just barely missed a vital artery. The ANBU cried out in shock while he yanked his wrist, trying to shake Naruto off. But Naruto hung on, using every last bit of strength to keep his bottom teeth within the man's flesh while his upper teeth gouged the bottom of the ANBU's thumb where it met with the rest of his hand.

The ANBU slammed his fist into the back of Naruto's head, cursing the jinchuuriki angrily as he viciously pulled on Naruto's hair. Naruto took the pain, took the blows to his wound, just so he wouldn't let go, just so the ANBU wouldn't have free reign over him.

Naruto was the type to fight to the end after all.

The taste of copper filled his mouth and he blew the ANBU's blood in between his lips with distaste as its smell filled his nose and made him gag. The ANBU became furious when he saw the blonde spit out his blood and he raised the kunai in his free hand, ready to kill the defenseless ninja with a single and shameful blow.

Suddenly Naruto felt all the tension in the hand fall away, his closed eyes slowly opened to see the ANBU's hand still firmly pinched between his teeth but the rest of the man was lying limply from where his body had crashed against the three logs in the middle of the field. Naruto looked down at the wrist, the clean cut made by a katana with a deadly sharp blade spilled blood in a single drizzle and Naruto spat it out, his stomach heaving with disgust when he remembered the finger twitching, muscles pulling and he felt the tendon twitch in his mouth.

His vision swirled as he looked around for the person that had saved him from death but his restricted neck movements didn't let him glance behind him so he couldn't look everywhere. Naruto's eyes widened when they swept the forest to his left and he remembered that Itachi was nearby…and no longer in the forest.

He gulped slowly when he felt a hand gently place itself on the back of his neck and he felt warm breath raise the hairs there.

* * *

Sai stared up at the sky, debating on whether he should go to the clearing and keep Naruto company or wait on the stairs of the hospital for Sakura to show up and take her to the clearing so that there would be no confusion as to where to go.

The uneasy feeling in his gut was suddenly amplified and he looked nervously in the direction Naruto was waiting bound by his ink snakes.

Naruto was more then helpless; anyone could come up and kill him if they wanted to since Naruto couldn't make hand signs with them bound at his sides. Not to mention they could have the snakes remove themselves from the ground if they know which hand sign to use. It wasn't likely but it was possible.

Sai stood and frowned. Maybe he was just being paranoid. He had never had 'gut feelings' before and he didn't know whether he should do what Naruto would do and rush head long into the situation or if he should ignore it like his whole life's training and wait for Sakura. Priorities made getting Sakura to Naruto without delay was first and so he went with what he was trained to do and sat back down on the warm stairs. The sun beat down on his head and his black hair absorbed and retained the heat but Sai ignored it.

* * *

Sakura desperately pumped healing chakra into the man in front of her, trying so hard to keep his heart beating while the rest of the medic-nins repaired his broken bones and put more blood into his body. There was so much blood; it coated her in a thin blanket of smelly and coagulating substance that made her want to retch with disgust. But she couldn't, she had to focus on keeping this man alive.

There had been a trap inside his left arm set for healing chakra and had exploded the appendage into nothing-ness. No one had been injured but Sakura had been covered in his stinky blood and clots of other mush that was so disintegrated that it couldn't even be considered as bone and muscle anymore. None of the women and men in the room had ever seen anything like that before but they didn't hesitate either—working in a ninja hospital for as long as they have had a strange effect on them, they never hesitate anymore, they just do what needs to be done without a second thought. Hinata had searched the body very quickly and found three more traps; she disabled them as the rest of the medics concentrated on keeping the man alive.

Sakura felt the man's heart lurch and she concentrated the tiniest bit more chakra into the organ. She couldn't stand it! Her chakra reserves were getting low (having been at this for about ten minutes would do that) and she had to adjust the level she was pumping into the man every time his heart started beating faster on its own or slowed even the slightest: too much help from chakra on a working heart would stop it while too little will let it stop on its own—obviously it's not an easy task. The less chakra Sakura has the harder it gets to adjust and she had to do so the moment after the heart changed rhythms.

And the worst part was that she was the only medic in the room that could do this so precisely. On another, more stable patient almost everyone present in the room could manage with different amounts of difficulty depending on how great of a shinobi they were but she was the only one who could switch her flow so quickly, the only one that could sense the change almost instantly and react without conscious thought.

And Sakura was getting really tired.

* * *

Itachi had only acted when the foolish man decided he was going to kill Naruto. In an instant he had come out and sliced the man's hand off with one hand and with the other he punched the ANBU in the kidneys hard enough to kill and sent the man flying across the training ground where he had slammed into the three logs there—a sickening crack told Itachi that his spine had broken and that there was no way he could still be alive. Itachi now stood behind Naruto and watched the boy look around himself; he was amused that he had landed out of the boy's sight. The Uchiha slid his hand out of his sleeves and let his fingers curl gently around Naruto's tan neck. He felt the teen stiffen at the touch, Naruto's body immediately aware of his presence and reacting so strongly to his gentle touch. Sensitive, nerve endings very active…

Itachi found himself liking this picture. Naruto with his half naked body bound before him, his body stilling at his touch, his eyes widening with fear while Itachi felt such a power over him, over this jinchuuriki's life that he was intoxicated by it. He liked this feeling, he craved more of it almost instantly but he squashed it just as quickly as it had swept over him.

He didn't have time for the petty things that he wanted.

The Uchiha slid slowly into a squat behind Naruto and examined the snake that was resting its head on a tan shoulder. He knew already that they didn't send information back to their creator or else the ninja would have already come back from the ANBU attacking (which is why Itachi didn't step in sooner). Now all he needed to know was if he could get the snakes to release their teeth from the ground and continue to have Naruto securely bound or if he should just go ahead and destroy them. The original plan was for Itachi to capture Naruto in his Mangekyo and the Kisame would tie him up as quickly as possible because Itachi would go blind if he overused his imperfect Sharingan.

Itachi kept his hand on the back of Naruto's neck—feeling the hot skin ripple with muscles as the hairs stood on end as best as they could while they were pressed against tan skin by a pale hand—as he examined the snakes more closely with his normal Sharingan and noted that the snakes seemed to be made of ink. He placed a kunai near to head of the one on Naruto's shoulder and it hissed a warning at him. He raised an eyebrow at the sound before nudging the creature with the tip. He scrapped a little ink from the creation and it bit the tip off his kunai, swallowed the metal, and then returned to its lazy perch. Itachi watched with his Sharingan as the kunai tip melted inside of the creature and he now knew better then to let the thing bite his finger.

Itachi moved to squat in front of Naruto—weary of his mouth—and stared the blonde down with an emotionless expression. The Akatsuki member called out for his partner softly without taking his eyes away from Naruto's. The teenage shinobi broke away from Itachi's gaze to glance nervously at Kisame and Itachi looked at the man too, having already decided he had won that little contest that had been silently started between the two. In the silence that followed Naruto glaring at Itachi (despite the immense fear twisting his gut) Kisame decided that he felt like talking.

"Whatcha need?" Kisame finally asked just before Naruto could demand for a rematch from Itachi.

"Do you recognize these?" Itachi indicated the ink snakes and brought his fingers close to Naruto's mouth without thinking. The blonde snapped his teeth and Itachi jerked his hand back instinctively and his fingertips barely made it out of Naruto's mouth intact.

Kisame chuckled at the display, "He's vicious, ne?" he chuckled again at Itachi's hateful glare but he didn't stop talking, "Do you remember the idea of him being tied up and on your bed with his legs spread wide open…?"

Itachi stood slowly—both men ignored Naruto's horror filled eyes and voice as he yelled at Kisame—and took a single step toward Kisame. The blue skinned man backed away five steps and apologized while trying to suppress a smile that would start a fight that he probably wouldn't win. Breaking down into a fit of giggles while a very dangerous person is trying to kill you wouldn't help you in staying alive.

"Just look at the bonds," hissed Itachi in a surprisingly normal voice. Only someone fluent in Uchiha Speech would be able to tell he was annoyed: Kisame, having been partnered with Itachi for more then two years, and Naruto, who obviously knew Uchiha Sasuke very well, both understood Uchiha Speech remarkably well and they both caught the warning. Naruto hoped Kisame would ignore that warning and continue but it turns out that his luck isn't that good.

"Yeah, sure," Kisame tried to haul Naruto to his feet using his upper arm and was rewarded with a sharp bite and an utter failure to lift the blonde's ass from the ground. "Why you little…" Kisame was about to attack Naruto when Itachi informed Kisame that the things binding Naruto were firmly lodged into the ground.

"We would have left already had I been able to pick him up," he finished with a bored tone, the anger had completely left his Uchiha Speech and now all that remained was annoyance, that was imperceptible to people who were not exposed to Uchiha's for prolonged periods of time.

"Yeah, right." Kisame shook his hand out and looked at the damage; there was none, Naruto's teeth had been unable to pierce his flesh in time. The man knelt beside Naruto and looked at one of the snakes closely while keeping everything well away from them. His rolled over the one on Naruto's torso—the longest snake on the teen—and noticed how the snake was keeping its tail in its own mouth to stay there. "Hn, I know what this is."

After a long moment of silence Itachi spoke in monotone, "What?" all traces of annoyance or any other emotion had left his voice.

"Just a lil ink snake thing, nasty buggers for sure. I learned all about them a while ago 'cause a Konoha ANBU attacked me before I joined the Akatsuki and used one of the fuckers to capture me. There was only one so I ended up using brute force to break it but it was hard as hell and there's a lot more on this brat. I researched a lil about them when I joined the Akatsuki just found some reliable information 'bout them before we left the base to get here."

"Do you know how to make them move?"

"Yeah, you gotta use the seal of the tiger and channel a certain amount of chakra behind it or else the lil things will ignore you or kill who ever their binding."

"We can't risk Naruto-kun's life."

"Yeah, yeah," Kisame waved a dismissive hand, "I got perfect chakra control, he'll be fine."

"Do it," Itachi ordered and watched as Kisame closed his eyes and made the symbol for tiger.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Naruto squeaked, not knowing what he could do to get out of this predicament. But, of course, he was ignored completely.

Kisame took a breath and whispered how he wanted the ink snakes to bind Naruto without staying in the ground anymore. Naruto watched with horror as the ink snakes shifted against him, debating whether they should listen to the one commanding them now or if they should just kill Naruto. They dislodged their head from the ground and for one horrible moment the three shinobi thought they were going to strike Naruto. But they were being good ink snakes and the ones on Naruto's wrists slithered swiftly up to the one around his torso and wrapped around the thicker one there, forcing his hands to be balled up on either side of his chest. He tried to move them together but couldn't. The ones on his ankles twisted around each other and bound his legs together easily. Naruto was now trapped _and _mobile.

Oh joy.

* * *

An: okay, so I would like some help. This title no longer matches the story, and I can't think of anything new. So, if you have any ideas for me then I would really appreciate hearing them!


	3. Chapter 3

Sai paced in agitation, Sakura was taking too much time, and he was sure that he was going to go insane with worry. He may be an emotional retard but even he could tell what the feeling was that was twisting angrily in his gut.

And then he felt it.

His ink snakes were being commanded by someone else and they were unlocking Naruto from the ground while still keeping the teen bound.

Sai's eyes widened in horror and he took off, unable to concentrate long enough to transport himself there—this had never happened to him before and some part of him was screaming that he wasn't being a proper, emotionless shinobi. But most of him didn't care, every other cell in his being was screaming at him to hurry, to run, to save Naruto. He had to stop whoever it was that was trying to kidnap Naruto and had blocked him from dispelled the ink snakes so that Naruto could at least defend himself.

* * *

Sakura collapsed the moment Tsunade took over for keeping the ninja's heart beating and she leaned heavily against the white wall nearest to the bed. The bleeding had stopped and now all they had to do was stabilize him and reset all his bones but Sakura had been making the man's heart beat for over twenty minutes and now her chakra was almost completely depleted. Her eyes were barely held open, her heart beating quickly, trying to wake her up but failing miserably. The pink haired kunoichi was now slumped against one of the few places on the wall that hadn't been splattered with blood from the explosion earlier.

"Sakura," the Hokage did not take her eyes off of the man in front of her, most of her concentration on the heartbeats it bothered to make but she was well practiced enough to be able to hold short conversations. She remembered a woman whose heart was even more erratic than this one and shuddered at how difficult that had been. "You did very well. Take the next day off; you need to recuperate from using your chakra for so long."

Sakura somehow brought forth the energy to respond, "Do we know what happened to him? Why someone would do that…?"

Tsunade pursed her lips for a moment, debating on whether or not she should tell the truth before deciding it was ok. "Leave," she commanded the other medics and they silently left the room, "Hinata, you may stay, go ahead and start resetting his bones: he can't just sit here after all." The teen nodded and Tsunade quickly focused on her chakra flow then the heart she was pumping chakra into began to slow.

"He was a spy in one of Orochimaru's organization." Sakura almost interrupted with a question but decided that it was too much work. "We had him pretend to defect from Konoha a long time ago and then go on a search to join Orochimaru while secretly keeping the Third and then myself informed on what happened during the entire time he was gone." Sakura gasped, she'd had no idea that some ninja would have to do missions like that; knowing that your friends, your family would forever believe you to be a missing-nin even when you aren't—it all seemed very cruel. "This isn't the first time that Konoha has sent out a ninja for the job of spying in the same manner only sometimes they have to 'defect' to escape punishment…" before she could elaborate further the man's heart slowed even more and then sped up quickly, she eased off her flow of chakra instantly. "We don't know who found him out, only he does, but I knew something was up when he went for three weeks without reporting." Her eyes clouded with imagination and something akin to regret, "Three weeks of torture no doubt. Orochimaru sent some group of shinobi and had him dropped off where two ANBU found him. They almost engaged the other ninja but had to think of the injured first so they brought him here."

"Wow, he had to 'defect'," Hinata had paused in her mending during the discussion and looked at Tsunade with large eyes that begged to be told that the horrible truth was all a lie.

"It's not so horrible: the qualifications for a mission like that is a hard mixture to come by and we don't do it very often. Just when we absolutely have to and even then we still hesitate—a ninja volunteered for the job a couple years ago and we only agreed because they were the best. Technically still are but…

"Anyway they have to be willing to sacrifice their life to the mission, to be able to leave everything behind without remorse or second thought. When a Hokage chooses for someone to defect they usually pick a ninja with extreme strength, one that had no one to support, and who will never really betray Konoha. It may not seem like it would be hard to come by people like that but there aren't many ninja willing to leave their homes behind, especially with the death rate currently at ninety nine percent."

"So many lives…" Hinata whispered and she went back to work mechanically.

"That's still…wrong. Whenever they come back to the village there will always be a hint of doubt, someone will always wonder if they will leave again." Sakura had regained some energy after resting but didn't try to stand just yet.

"Maybe, we don't know." Tsunade looked up at the ceiling but continued after being gently prodded by the Hyuuga heiress, "No one to have 'defected' has ever returned, alive or dead. They've always been caught after a couple of years. We have only one ninja out now that has lasted the longest of any others to take the mission—ten years or so—but he hasn't returned and we kind of don't plan on him living long enough to come back in the first place. He knows this, he knew before he requested to take the mission."

"How can you know? Whoever he is, he might be able to come back, you said so yourself, he's lasted the longest. He might make it back to Konoha!" Sakura felt a sick hope rise in her stomach, one that whispered that maybe Sasuke had been one of those select few, he qualified that was for sure. There was also hope for the faceless ninja suffering for a choice that had altered his life permanently. And then Sakura remembered that Sasuke had tried to kill Naruto for real and he had let Naruto live on a whim.

"Because the place that he is in has him too deep for him to simply walk away and they are too strong for us to kill. If he is ever found out he will be killed, if he tries to leave he will be killed, there's no other facts I can give you about him though, I have already said too much." She shook her blonde head and let out a sigh.

"Has anyone…from our generation…" Hinata looked thoughtful but it was very obvious whom she was talking about. He was the only one of their generation to no longer be a ninja of Konoha. He now belonged to Otogakure, Hidden village of Sound run by Orochimaru, who was currently Konoha's greatest enemy.

* * *

Naruto struggled as best as he could while being securely bound and thrown carelessly over the shoulder of a smelly fish-like man. Said fish-like man would not have liked Naruto's train of thought—he considered himself closer to a shark after all, they are predators and fish are the prey. And obviously he wouldn't like being called smelly.

"Let me go!" he roared as he flailed uselessly in the strong man's arms some more. Other ANBU had been by when the two Akatsuki members had been kidnapping Naruto but they had been like the man torturing Naruto—hateful men (and two women) who wanted Naruto dead like the Akatsuki, just for different reasons.

Kisame ignored the blonde who wriggled continuously on his shoulder. "Oi, Itachi-san, do you remember that ANBU guy that was fucking with the brat?" Naruto watched Itachi but the man gave no sign that he heard his companion. "I was a lil surprised that you didn't step in sooner."

Itachi stiffened but it was small enough where Naruto almost didn't catch the motion. "Shut up."

To be honest, Naruto had been expecting Itachi to be impermeable, to not let anything get to him, and in some cases this is true—like when he's fighting or killing—but he had buttons that could be pressed, much like his younger brother Sasuke. The blonde shinobi—who was having a shockingly bright revelation—had his suspicions that he was a very explosive button.

There was a long silence after that little statement in which Naruto just stared at the tree branches that flew behind them. He glared at those tree branches, somehow finding a way to blame them.

_This is all your fault. You should just break and drop me and Kisame onto the ground._ He was utterly shocked when his mind created a high-pitched voice that wined at him.

_"Even if we break off and die underneath Kisame there is very little chance that he will be thrown off balance."_

_Well what if he does lose his balance? _Naruto asked and then wondered why he was _talking _to tree branches.

_"Well if a S-class criminal somehow lost his balance enough to drop you onto the ground thirty feet below, you would fall unchallenged and you would be immobilized by pain." _They continued without pause, _"Now let's add this other impossibility, ok? Let's say that you aren't rendered momentarily retarded by the fall—or killed—how are you supposed to break free of the ink snakes?"_

The blonde decided that he needed to break off the mental conversation before he muttered something out loud.

* * *

Naruto was startled awake when he was suddenly dropped onto the ground like a sack of potatoes. He looked up and blinked at Itachi's back while trying to figure out what had happened.

_So it wasn't a dream… _"How long was I out?" it was supposed to be a good little question and stay in his head but it had popped out in defiance much like he would the moment the Akatsuki men let their guard down.

"A while," Kisame was sitting on the other side of the small fire, which meant that they were comfortable enough that they didn't fear an attack from enemies—like people that were _supposed _to be saving Naruto. "Had to carry you myself most of the way. Itachi-san wouldn't give me a fucking break for a long time." Naruto didn't miss the glare Kisame sent to Itachi but the black haired man pretended to.

"I'll take first watch," the Uchiha said emotionlessly as he settled down right next to Naruto, "And I will carry Naruto-kun tomorrow." Isn't it funny how a guy that wants Naruto dead uses the suffix '-kun'? I think it is…

Naruto gulped. These men obviously didn't fear Konoha's wrath in the least. "My friends are gonna come after me," Naruto had meant for the statement to be a bold show of defiance much like his awakening sentence had been—all that had come out was a whispered sentence that sound more like a pleading then anything else and that pissed him off. Sure these guys were tons more powerful than him but since when did Naruto let that stop him? Never! He had taken on Orochimaru—a very powerful ninja that was the closest to immortal than any other person in history—and he would have _defeated_ the bastard had Yamato not sealed the Kyuubi's chakra back inside of the seal within his head. So why was he so quaky with fear by being capture by the Akatsuki?

He knew why though, and the answer chilled Naruto to the bone.

They wanted to kill him.

They wanted to rip the Kyuubi out of his body and nothing more than his death would ever make them stop. His or theirs.

Orochimaru hadn't been bloodthirsty; he hadn't even known that Naruto would be at the bridge. That made a huge difference apparently to Naruto's self-defiant side.

"They will die then," snickered Kisame, "Samehada has been urging for blood, Konoha shinobi will do but we prefer Mist blood." He chuckled at the horrified look Naruto sent him because they all could tell that the blonde believed him and he had every reason to.

* * *

Hours later had Naruto and Itachi sitting beside each other and staring blankly into the glowing embers of the burnt out fire in the dead of night. Naruto had been itching to talk for the past two hours but he hadn't dared—Itachi could easily just knock him out and not have to deal with him until they… And then Naruto realized they could knock him out and never have to wake him again because they would just be removing the Kyuubi from his body when he got to their base. That thought effectively shut him up for now.

"Why aren't you fighting?" the quiet question shocked Naruto and he turned his eyes to stare blankly at Itachi for a long time. Neither of the two spoke, they just sat and stared into each other's eyes, one pair shinning with challenge while the other had a dull sheen that made them look like they belonged in a dead person more than the being that was alive.

Naruto refused to answer in the end, "I have to piss," he stated and his bladder gave an extra complaint because of this, egging him on with its cries of annoyance. He'd had to hold it in since before he even got done training and he was surprised he hadn't pissed on Kisame in his sleep.

Itachi stood fluidly and dragged Naruto to his feet by his upper arm. Rather than risking Naruto pissing all over his cloak, Itachi had the ink snakes separate his legs, poised to snap back into place if he dared to run. The man led the teen to a small space between two trees.

"How is this gonna work?" Naruto asked once he realized that they were far enough away from the camp that he couldn't see the embers even with his heightened senses, thanks to the Kyuubi being within him for all of his life—the demon had changed Naruto in many ways, he just didn't know all of them.

Itachi ignored him and his thin fingers began to unbutton Naruto's pants. When the blonde cried out a protest Itachi silenced him with his other hand. "Would you like to piss on yourself?" it wasn't really a question—since no one would ever really _want_ to do that…—but it was worded too like one not to slap a question mark on the end of it.

Naruto was rigid as he shook his head no. He didn't want this. He didn't desire Itachi's touch and when the man pulled his organ out of his warm pants and into the cold night air, Naruto found that he couldn't release his bladder because his nerves were wound just way too tight.

"I-I can't'…" he was ashamed and it must have shown on his face when Itachi almost rolled his eyes at the teen.

"Just go, there's no other way." He seemed as annoyed with the situation as Naruto, which, in Uchiha Speech meant that he was finding the entire thing trivial, and beneath him.

But to Naruto touch signified something completely different then for most people. No one had ever really shown him the wonders of touch, not even in more than hugs, and now a man that wanted to kill him was holding his junk and expecting him to piss while not knowing he was the first person—other than Naruto—to touch the blonde there. And suddenly there was a stream spouting from his head, falling to the ground and filling the air with its unpleasant smell. It wasn't very strong in the open air but it was enough to make Naruto wrinkle his nose as he watched the pee go downhill. They must be standing on a very subtle slop for the Kyuubi container to not notice it sooner. Naruto let out a happy sigh as his bladder cheered and did a motionless happy dance inside of his body.

When he was done Naruto looked up at Itachi and the man wasn't staring at him—which Naruto was kind of grateful for—he was looking off into the trees, further away from camp. His eyes narrowed and suddenly the black irises turned red and the Mangekyo swirled into place. It was an enemy of Itachi.

Naruto was surprised when Itachi released his binds down to his wrists very suddenly and slammed him against the tree to his back, his free hand still holding his penis but with a firmer grip now. Naruto yelped when his hands were pinned above his head by the snakes burying their fangs deep into the oak and Itachi was so close, too close. The man before him was suddenly breathing down his neck, his lips ghosted over the tan skin and Itachi forcefully pushed Naruto's head to the side as he continued the gentle caress from his lips. Naruto was so shocked that he couldn't stop himself from getting hard until it was much too late. Naruto had always been easily aroused since he only got the barest of caresses, of touches from the people around him and a hug from Sakura or even Sasuke would usually be what he imagined when he masturbated for days afterward—not for a sexual reason but because he just loved the feeling of someone in his arms so much that it brought him pleasure in every sense.

Naruto was brought back to the present when Itachi palmed his cock and began to gently move his hand up and down his shaft, fingering the head playfully—Itachi and playfully in the same sentence? No way—while he licked Naruto's neck experimentally. The blonde couldn't stop the moan that tore out from his throat at the unexpected sensations while his body began to heat up. Who knew it could feel _so _much better when someone else was touching you?

Itachi's teeth nipped at his flesh, not leaving a single trace that he had been there other than the small amounts of saliva left behind by his tongue. The man began to stroke Naruto harder, and was rewarded when Naruto began to pant lightly. Naruto's eyes widened, his hips rocked back and forth into the man's hand and he felt like he was losing himself, like he was forgetting that this was Uchiha-freakin'-Itachi that was jerking his junk in the middle of the woods for no apparent reason.

Naruto's body shuddered, wanting release yet he was denied that pleasure when a cruel thumb blocked his tip and Itachi pulled back to stare at Naruto's blushing face with curiosity barely showing in his eyes.

"That would have been quick," he muttered and all Naruto could do was gasp at him in a desperate attempt to respond. "I always wondered how long someone who had never been subjected to this kind of thing before would last." He used his other hand to massage Naruto's balls when the boy seemed to be calming down too much. Naruto slammed his head into the oak tree behind him and cursed low in his throat. Itachi leaned in and let his breath ghost against Naruto's ear, "Beg me."

Naruto gave the man a confused look when Itachi pulled away and Itachi stroked him in response, keeping Naruto right at the brink, right at the fissure where he would be tossed over the edge and into a blinding pleasure that had never done even this much for him in the past. He wanted to dive right in, he wanted Itachi to push him over, it didn't matter just so long as he climaxed.

"Beg, Naruto-kun or I won't let you cum."

Naruto gasped in shock. "Where the hell did this come from?" he gasped and threw his head back again when those skilled fingers gripped him firmly and pumped him quickly. A thin stream of semen slipped past the pale man's thumb but not nearly enough for Naruto's release.

"Do you not want to cum then?" Itachi bit down on Naruto's throat and Naruto began to buck into his hand, his eyes wide with shock.

"Y-yes, I want to." He groaned when Itachi continued to bite him, feeling like a dirty whore since he had said something so…pornish to a man that only wanted to kill him. Naruto didn't understand what had come over himself, he wasn't meaning to say those things at all—every time he opened his mouth with harsh words only breathy replies came out, if anything at all.

"Beg," Itachi practically growled as he pumped Naruto so quickly that it almost hurt. But Naruto didn't want to beg, Naruto didn't even want to be in this situation, and yet here was Itachi trying to get him to do things he didn't want to do. Oh who was Naruto kidding? Itachi was getting him to do things he didn't want to do because Naruto was unofficially a touch whore.

"N-no," he gritted out, his body screaming for him to beg, to plead, to get down on his knees and fucking do _anything _Itachi wanted him to do in order for sweet, sweet release.

Itachi smirked vaguely; like he was above the thing he was doing and just looked at it through a third person perspective. "But Naruto-kun, you look like you want release," he pushed his fingers into the pubic hairs that framed the top half of the bottom of Naruto's shaft and he tugged on the coarse hair experimentally. Naruto gasped and bucked slightly, their bodies brushed and Itachi let the hand in Naruto's pubic hair abandon that position and slide up the tanned skin in front of him, pushing Naruto away as well as making the blonde shiver with the touch.

Naruto bit back another moan when Itachi pinched one of his pink nipples between two fingers. The pleasure filled haze was lifting with these lesser jolts of electricity and Naruto felt like he was back to masturbating—nothing really desirable, just an act for release when he really needed it.

Itachi slid his hand back down the tan skin, digging his purple fingernails into the tan flesh and Naruto pushed back more thoroughly into the tree bark. He liked the sensation of pain as it flipped into his senses and slid into his groin like a sensual look Sasuke used to send him when the Uchiha didn't think he was watching. The pale hand tugged on the pubic hair again before taking his shaft and pumping the flesh slowly, crashing Naruto back onto the brink of pleasure even faster than before, the short respite had made the greater pleasures all the more wonderful.

"Ah!" Naruto arched his back, his upper body pressing against Itachi while his head dug into the tree, his muscles tense and his skin growing clammy. The ache in his arms from being up in the air for so long seemed to add to the pleasure and the sound of his substitute stitches ripping and blood splashing out of the wound and onto Itachi's Akatsuki robe caused Naruto to whimper with pain. "S-stop…" Naruto pulled his body back but Itachi only pressed his own body closer, careful to hide his face from Naruto's view. There was something in his expression Naruto just couldn't see, not yet, not ever.

Itachi ignored Naruto's plea for him to quit and released the dam on Naruto's cock while quickly moving aside, letting that hand caress Naruto's balls. Naruto lost control—well, what little he had had—as Itachi licked his ear, nipping the lobe again and again until the blonde gasped what little breath he had to attempt at words but stopped when his orgasm hit.

"Ahhh!" he cried out loudly as his entire body stiffened and a stream of semen joined the piss cooling on the ground in about three spurts of creamy liquid. Itachi milked Naruto, pumping the teen until he was done and the penis in his hand went flaccid.

Naruto watched through glazed and half lidded eyes as Itachi tucked his penis back into his pants and returned the ink snakes to their usual places. He didn't say one word as Itachi led him back to the campsite silently. Itachi shoved Naruto onto the ground and Naruto fell on his side, his tired mind hazy from the best orgasm in his life.

"Why'd you…?"

Itachi had turned away from Naruto as he examined his coat where the blonde had bled on him—as if it was his fault. "This could be a problem," the Uchiha was mumbling more to himself than anything. "Kisame, wake up." He stood and left, trusting Kisame would awaken and watch the Kyuubi brat while he went to a nearby creek to wash off the drying blood.

The blue skinned man immediately snapped awake, Samehada in his hands before Itachi was even done speaking.

"I thought I heard screaming but I assumed it was just my victims in my dreams." Grumbled the man—missing how Naruto turned red with embarrassment and anger—once he realized there was no immediate danger: or should I say no immediate prey. His eyes turned to the blonde who was turned away from him; he noted how his side was heaving with breaths like he was exhausted or had done something strenuous. "What happened to you?"

Neither ninja noticed how Itachi had walked up again, with his Akatsuki robe completely dry. He had used a simple fire jutsu to get it usefully dry once he had cleaned all the blood off. There must have been a stream nearby that Naruto just hadn't noticed.

"Naruto-kun ripped out a couple of stitches when he went to lie down for the night."

"How the hell would he manage that? Stitches should be able to withstand more than just moving anyway, especially the kind they have for ninjas."

"We never changed the stitches that his sparring partner had put on him." Itachi started to pack up their things. Before Kisame could even open his mouth Itachi was speaking again in monotone, "He'll bleed to death if we wait until later to get him new ones." Naruto shivered at the idea.

* * *

Sai looked around the clearing with something clenching his heart tightly. Maybe this was what worry felt like? No, it was much too potent. Anguish? It was possible.

Sai let his black eyes sweep over the dead body of the ANBU guard and recognized the man's mask and hair to be one of the 'Naruto haters' that had infected most of the adult populace. Sai knew that Naruto would have never even hoped to defeat the ANBU while bound so completely so the person that had made his ink snakes move was probably the same person who had killed the ANBU. Sai knelt over to examine the severed hand that had to have come from the ANBU's stump and saw very deep bite marks, enough to draw blood no doubt. Naruto must have bitten the hell out of the man, perhaps pissing him enough to attempt (or succeed, Sai just didn't want to think that) to kill Naruto. So the people that had killed the ANBU had saved Naruto from death (hopefully) so that must mean that the person/people was/were the Akatsuki. No one else would have bothered to kidnap the blonde or even save his life if they weren't just going to let him go.

Sai rushed back to Konoha, his instincts telling him that he would have to report his findings before rushing headlong into a fight he wouldn't win.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto winced when Itachi set him down but the man ignored it. "Watch him," he said calmly to Kisame—ignoring it when the man said "duh" in a low voice—and then he rushed into the small village near their old campsite. He didn't like having to do all this sneaking and traveling on no sleep and when the sun was beginning to rise in the sky but he couldn't let Naruto die because he was being lazy.

Sneaking in was easy; there was no opposition in the hospital since it was just for civilians. Itachi had chosen this town because it had no ninja and he needed to get the needle and proper thread before Naruto decided to bleed to death. Having to stop and fight a couple ninja would have been bothersome and unnecessary.

Itachi opened a window on the third floor and slid silently inside. Unfortunately there was a woman standing there in a nurse uniform and was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Are you missing-nin?" her voice was bland; Itachi knew she was in shock so he simply nodded his head. "Ah, well are you hurt?"

"I need to stitch up someone," Itachi knew it would benefit to have this woman take him to a room rather than search the entire building by himself.

"We don't have the kind for ninjas but I can take you to the room where we keep our regular, if you want it." She gave him a soft smile, her voice had risen to a lovely pitch and Itachi would have been bewitched had he been a weaker minded fool. He nodded his head and the nurse led him into the hallway.

Itachi kept his guard up, not caring that these were just regular people. You never know when a ninja has decided to provide his services for money.

They walked down the hallways that were almost completely deserted. Itachi twirled the idea of henging into another form but decided that it would be an unnecessary waist of charka. The nurse took him down a flight of stairs and then to the very end of the left ward before stopping in front of a small closet. She told him to wait there and walked in to retrieve the things he needed.

"I got you some morphine too, just incase your friend needs it." She gave him a soft smile as she handed him the things Itachi needed. Itachi noticed that the nurse was pretty, her soft smile was perfect for her plump lips and her eyes sparkled in an alluring way. Itachi wasn't seduced in the least though. He did a few one-handed signs with his left hand since it was still in his robe and he suddenly disappeared. He poofed a couple of yards away from where Naruto and Kisame were waiting and headed in their direction.

"Oi Itachi, the kid's lost a lot of blood. He passed out just before you got here." Kisame was standing over Naruto in an almost protective manner and Itachi knew that the man just didn't want to get killed the Leader for letting the jinchuuriki with the strongest of demons die.

"Hn," he kneeled next to the blonde who was propped against the stump of a recently chopped tree. Itachi examined the damage carefully before pulling out a kunai and cutting apart some of the stitches and pulled them out of Naruto's skin.

The wound looked like it might be infected and that made Itachi scowl as he took out a kunai and cut away the last of the other stitches. Itachi threaded the needle with a scowl. He didn't want to have to go back to the village for antibiotics when the brat was supposed to heal on his own. When the first puncture was made Naruto sat up and gasped with pain.

"Mother fu…" he stared at Itachi with cold eyes, "You could have warned me," he leaned his head back against the tree as he felt the tugging of the string and then another puncture that had his muscles tensing.

Itachi watched Naruto have an inner struggle but ignored it. He considered giving Naruto the morphine but he didn't want to have a loud-mouthed shinobi being even louder than usual because he was hyped up on morphine. It took one hundred and seventeen stitches to get the whole thing stitched up and Itachi had to rethread the needle twice to be able to finish it. Itachi glanced at Naruto for a moment as he packed away the needle and what thread was left, the blonde had eventually gotten used to the needle and then he had gotten so comfortable that he had actually gone to sleep.

Itachi put the ink snakes back onto Naruto and then he hefted the teen over his shoulders, careful not to agitate the stitches and wake the shinobi.

~~**~*~**~~

Sakura looked at the nurse blankly, "How could Naruto be injured?" she wasn't worried about her teammate, she knew the Kyuubi would heal him, but the nurse described Sai in his ninja uniform and said that he told her to get her a.s.a.p. …so maybe she should be worried.

The pink haired kunoichi shook her head, "I can't go regardless; I'm too weak. Send Hinata-chan or Tsunade-hime, there might be a reason why Sai felt the need to get me and not some random nurse."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear…or something like that.

"Where is the Hokage-sama?" Sai burst into the hospital, a look in his black eyes that Sakura had never seen before: panic, raw and strong within the emotionless teen.

"This way," adrenaline pumped into her tired legs and forced them to move her long enough to bring Sai to the room in which Tsunade was still keeping the ninja's heart beating with her chakra. "Tsunade-hime," Sakura gave a slight bow but Sai didn't stop in the doorway—which was extremely shocking because he is _never_ disrespectful to those above him—he walked up to the woman and rapidly whispered in her ear. Sakura caught a few words like "Naruto," "Ink snakes," and "Vulnerable," none of which were hardly enough to be the cause of Sai's agitation. But then she heard the one word she didn't see coming, the one word that twisted the others into a whole new meaning she hadn't grasped before, one word that told her an entire sentence, once word that made her heart lurch with anguish.

"Akatsuki."

"What's going on?" Sakura demanded, her voice rising slightly with hysteria. Had the Akatsuki finally caught Naruto? She wouldn't think like that, she couldn't think like that in fact. If Sakura lost her other teammate she wasn't sure she would survive the ordeal. Naruto had become one of her most precious of precious people like Sasuke had been before he left to sell his body to Orochimaru in exchange for power and revenge. The pain of losing the young Uchia had almost killed her and the one person who kept her going was Naruto—if the blonde was…killed then who would save her from herself?

~~**~*~**~~

"We cannot allow the Akatsuki to have the Kyuubi!" the councilwoman's voice was stern and her wrinkled face was set in hard lines.

"I agree," Tsunade said tactfully, "But I believe that we have no idea where the place is that will be holding Naruto."

The man was ready for this though, "Send out our most skilled ninja in tracking and assassination. They will get the job done."

"I will not allow you to kill Naruto! He's just a child." Tsunade tried to keep from glancing at Sakura who was standing in the corner, completely still and her face blank but paler than usual.

"Then what do you propose that we do?" the woman was almost sarcastic.

Tsunade sat forward, as scowl on her face, "Let me handle it, if all goes well we'll have Naruto back before the end of the month and the Akatsuki will be crippled."

"That's too much time! They could already be taking the Kyuubi…" the man held up his hand to his fellow council member.

"What will you do?" the man sat back, as if Tsunade had pushed him gently when she sat forward.

"There have been plans on this thing for a while, before my time even. They're classified so highly that only the current Hokage may know about them." She held up her hand when the woman tried to protest yet again. "I know, you don't like the idea of the Hokage being the only one in deciding the jinchuuriki's fate." Her face hardened, "No one should have that power but Naruto in my opinion. But the Kyuubi changes that, doesn't it?" the man shifted his gaze to Sakura.

"Who told the kunoichi about the demon?"

"No one," Sakura didn't move as she spoke, "I figured it out," _when Naruto lost control and the fourth tail had appeared._ But she refused to say that out loud, Sakura didn't know if the two old people in front of her knew about how Naruto had forgotten that she was an ally and had injured her badly in his fight with Orochimaru.

The woman set her jaw, "That is most unfortunate for you."

"I would rather know the truth than be lied to," she kept her voice cool and the councilors turned back to Tsunade when she made a show of coughing.

"So, will you guys butt your heads out of this or am I just gonna have to show you the note that Yondaime left behind?"

"The Yondaime could not have possibly done anything…"

"Oh, but he did," Tsunade had a stern look on her face that Sakura had never seen before; "You well know he still has say over what happens to Naruto."

"He could not have known about the Akatsuki," snapped the old woman, "The Akatsuki was not around in his time."

"Che," Tsunade sat back, thinking over how she knew she had won this fight, "Yondaime left behind a simple note that states exactly who would be in charge if anything were to happen to Naruto. Which includes whether he should be executed or not."

The old man lifted his chin a little bit more than it already was, "Despite that, it means little now. He has now power over the living."

Tsunade scowled dangerously, "You would dare to disrespect that man that saved Konoha from a demon by sacrificing himself?"

The two old people hesitated, knowing how absolutely hated they would be if it became public knowledge if they did not respect one of the most beloved Hokage's wishes. And Tsunade would be sure to make it public knowledge if it meant getting the two out of their powerful seats in council.

"We will be more comfortable with this situation if you didn't have full control over it. The council was created to keep the Hokage in check so we need to know what you plan on doing to keep you from becoming too drunk with power."

Sakura didn't think that made a lot of sense. Having control over what happened to Naruto—to an extent—wasn't a sign of that much power.

"That's impossible. The plan is top secret; one leak, one spy and the plan would completely unravel. I will tell you now that only one person in Konoha knows the truth about the plan."

The woman's eyes hardened and her wrinkled face turned down in a grim line. "The only person in Konoha? Who knows outside of the village?"

Tsunade grimaced, not having expected them to catch her slip. "Classified to Hokage knowledge only," was all she would say. Sakura heard the woman mumble something about 'convenience' before the pink haired kunoichi tuned her out.

"How can you guarantee that your plan will succeed?" the man spoke up after a short awkward silence.

Tsunade thought for a couple of moments, "Any plan has a chance of failure, there are always too many variables to know for certain if…"

"We know of this already, Tsunade. We aren't fools," the woman was getting agitated, their patience was wearing very thin and the chances of the plan—whatever it was—being admitted where thinning with it. "Tell us something we don't know."

"Naruto is in good hands, that's all I can tell you." Tsunade stood from the stiff couch she was sitting in and bowed respectfully to the elders, "I'll allow you to deliberate on the…"

"There is no need," the old man gave the woman next to him a firm look but she continued, "I think we will trust you this once, Tsunade. If all goes well we shall be more lenient in the future." Sakura felt her heart rise with hope; she wasn't sure why but she completely trusted her sensei's judgment of whoever was helping Naruto. "But, if you fail and the Kyuubi falls into the Akatsuki's hands then the price will be your title."

Tsunade's words were cold, she did not hesitate in the least, "I was planning on renouncing my title as Hokage if anything were ever to happen to Naruto." Her honey brown eyes were cold with the thought of Naruto's death. She turned and left the room without another word.

Sakura paused in thought, her eyes on the two old people with curiosity in her green eyes. She knew they did not see her bow respectfully as she left, their eyes locked on one another. The man was angry with the woman for giving Tsunade permission.

~~**~*~**~~

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and was terrified when he couldn't see anything. Just as he was beginning to panic his eyes adjusted to the dead of the moonless night and landed on the still form of Itachi on the other side of the camp.

Naruto turned his head when he heard a low chuckle, "Looks like you woke up just in time."

"For what?" Naruto gave him a confused look, when had he gone to sleep? And if he had slept for a while why was he still so exhausted?

The man just laughed quietly. A thoughtful look came over his face for a moment, "I'm gonna put off waking him up though, he can be so grumpy."

Naruto remained silent, as Kisame looked him over. The boy shivered with a chill, his naked torso suddenly very susceptible to the cold night air. The man beside him scoffed and stood with a loud stretch—loud popping noises emitted from his back as he did so—which was the only thing needed to awaken Itachi. The shorter man sat up, kunai clutched in his hand, prepared for an attack. The only blonde shinobi there took in the sight of Itachi's plain black t-shirt with a triangle of fishnet beneath his neck that was usually hidden under his cloak. He had to be cold now.

"Your turn for watch, you know, since it is midnight and all."

Itachi ignored his sarcasm as he nodded his head and stood from the blankets, his muscles were flexed experimentally and Naruto saw him frown in annoyance—it would seem that his muscles were stiff. Kisame happily strode over to the bedroll. He removed his cloak—revealing a similar shirt to Itachi's—and draped it over a low hanging branch before he set Samehada down next to him, stroking the wrapped blade with nothing but love as he settled in for sleep.

Naruto watched Itachi settle in next to him—already in his red cloud infested cloak—and then his stomach blared angrily at him. He hadn't eaten since before training with Sai and now his hunger was finally making itself known. Itachi looked at him with a passing glance—as if he had just remembered that Naruto is a human and that he needs to eat to survive—before reaching into his cloak and he pulled out a slice of bread. He pressed the traveling food to Naruto's lips.

"Eat," Itachi commanded when Naruto refused to open his mouth.

"I wanna use my own hands," Naruto growled, "It's not like you can't stop me from running away anyway. I'm weak from not eating in three days and I don't have a damn clue where we are; two advantages you don't really need on top of the fact that—even at my best—you are a cagilian times stronger than me."

Itachi stared blankly at him and Naruto waited, his eyes glowing with defiance and determination. If he wasn't allowed to piss, walk, or do anything else by himself he would be damned if he couldn't stuff his own face with food.

After a very long and tense silence Naruto watched the symbol for a one-handed tiger be formed out of the man's hand and his left—weaker—arm was suddenly free, the snake on his torso moved up to his shoulder and the one around his left wrist, that held it up against his chest, slid off and hung from around the torso snake, hissing quietly at having nothing to bind.

Naruto reached his hand out impatiently for the bread and Itachi slowly put it in his hand. The blonde shinobi devoured the slice and his stomach growled for more. Itachi pulled out a few pieces of jerky—from some animal Naruto had never eaten before—and a canteen of water. Naruto stuffed the jerky into his mouth, barely stopped to chew and he chugged some water. Even he had not realized how hungry and dehydrated he had gotten.

"Much better," Naruto sighed with content—left hand upon his belly even though he hadn't eaten much—but yelped when the snakes returned his wrist to his chest and the torso snake constricted him slightly. "You coulda let me have freedom for a little while longer."

Itachi gave Naruto a blank stare and Naruto cursed him under his breath. They sat there, both wide awake and bored though Itachi would never admit it.

"Who is the new Hokage?"

Naruto was slightly surprised by this question (ok very). He had assumed two things that seemed to be proven wrong: 1.) Itachi preferred silence like Sasuke and 2.) Itachi didn't give a crap about Konoha's business. "Uh, do you know Tsunade? 'Cause that's the new Hokage…why?"

Itachi didn't respond, his eyes never wavering from the ground at his feet.

Naruto twitched as best as he could in the uncomfortable silence, "So, uh, why don't we have a fire?"

"We are being followed," Itachi stared at the trees and pointed—nail painted a deep purple, almost black—to the west, "Have been from the beginning but they made a move earlier today, you slept right through it."

Naruto snorted, "They're still alive? You must not be all that strong…"

Itachi sent Naruto an almost angry stare, "He used an ink clone to attack."

The blonde's face fell, his eyes widened, and fear gripped his heart in a painfully unfamiliar way, "Sai," he breathed, the name barely audible.

"Yes," Itachi watched Naruto as the boy took on a devastated look and Naruto blinked slowly. "He tried to sneak up on me."

"Where is he?" Naruto asked, his eyes no longer upon Itachi, they were riveted on the trees leading to the west.

"Hn," Itachi leaned against the tree behind him. He didn't expect the clone to attack and he knew Naruto was secured so what should he be worried about?

Naruto gasped when cold steel was pressed to his neck and Itachi grasped his hair to hold his head very still. He tried to speak but a snake he didn't knew had been free wrapped around his head and made it impossible to do more than make little sounds in his throat. Itachi was pressed closely to him—the body pressing against his naked back, warming his already burning skin—and it made Naruto's heart pound, there was a reason for his close proximity and it couldn't be good.

Naruto's eyes widened when Sai walked into the clearing. He had no visible weapons and his hands were held on either side of his head, fingers restricted by cords that bound them to their partners while the thumbs remained free. A gesture at how he could not even do any jutsu, total peace.

"Don't hurt him," Sai said slowly, his eyes didn't even so much as flicker to Naruto, they remained solely focused on Itachi, making sure the man didn't make any sudden movements.

Naruto tried to say something along the lines of 'what the hell took you so long' but all that came out was mumbled noises—unintelligible—in his throat. Itachi pressed his kunai closer to his jugular—not quite breaking the skin but very close—and effectively silenced the blonde.

"You didn't come in person," Itachi commented slowly and Naruto couldn't see his Sharingan swirling lazily in place.

"I sent two ink clones from Konoha while the real me went to tell the Hokage that you managed to get Naruto." His voice was cold, "The real me knows for certain now that the Akatsuki has Naruto since…"

"It's your fault in the first place," Itachi mumbled, not wanting to listen to a lengthy rant. The sentence did the job and the Sai clone shut his mouth with an audible snap. Naruto winced, knowing that Sai would feel—or something close to—guilt at that statement.

It took a while before Sai would speak. "What will it take to get you to let him go?"

"The Kyuubi," Itachi tightened his grip on Naruto and the blonde couldn't help but stiffen his neck. Skin under the kunai blade gave before the sharp steal and Naruto felt a little fire of pain travel along his nerves as a drop of blood slid out of the thin line and tickled down to the ink snake around his chest. It lifted its head for a moment and sniffed the blood before settling back into its usual place.

Sai's face twitched but smoothed quickly back to his emotionless mask, "Ah, I see." And then the ink copy turned his back—almost hoping Itachi would destroy it—and walked unopposed out of the very small clearing. It was more an area where three trees had recently rotted away and still kept trees from growing in that small space.

Naruto wanted to run after him, he even tensed the muscles that would start the series of movements that would get him up on his feet and sprinting but the ink snakes tensed with him, reminding him of his binds. Itachi moved to sit back against the same tree he had been before the clone had come to communicate with Itachi. Naruto waited impatiently for Itachi to remove the snake from his mouth. The man simply got comfortable again and didn't even look at Naruto. The blonde's eyes filled with confusion when he felt the nick on his neck continue to burn—almost forgetting the snake breathing in between his lips. The Kyuubi usually healed such small injuries by now. Itachi glanced at him, then at his neck before he pulled out a small ball of white bandage wrap and shifted his body so he could cover the small wound.

"Thanks," Naruto mumbled the word but it was unintelligible because of the snake. Itachi seemed to get his meaning though.

Naruto waited patiently for sleep to claim him, for his mind to get so bored that it would rest but he never did, his thoughts were tool wild for his own good. It wasn't until hours later that chugging the canteen had an effect but when it did Naruto began to squirm uncomfortably. He tried communicating with Itachi but the stupid snake around his mouth made it impossible.

"Is it important?"

Naruto nodded his head fervently as he scooted closer to Itachi, trying to encourage the man to hurry up and let him communicate like a normal human being. Itachi commanded the ink snake to remove itself from Naruto's mouth and resume its place in Naruto's pocket.

"I have to pee." Itachi stared silently at Naruto, his eyes judging the blonde. "Do ya think I can do it myself this time?"

"No," Itachi hauled Naruto up and threw him over his shoulder like he weighed no more than a high school backpack, "Now that you know an ally is nearby you might try to escape and I can't have that."

Naruto grumbled incoherently but accepted his fate—like he had a choice—as the man set him on his feet about four yards—twelve feet—away from Kisame. Naruto watched as Itachi swept the forest for any signs of an enemy—Sai—before the Mangekyo focused on something without activating. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the similarity of the situations but forgot all about it when Itachi unbuttoned and unzipped his pants very quickly. He let out a sigh when Itachi pulled his junk out and allowed a stream of urine mark the bushes.

Naruto almost panicked when he felt a pair of soft lips ghost across his neck just below the gauze. "Don't do that!" Naruto yelled indignantly as he hopped away. He felt his penis—thankfully—be let free and Itachi stood there as he silently watched him with his Sharingan.

"Why not?" Itachi walked up to him and Naruto backed—hopped really—away. "You liked it last time," his tone was mocking but his face was impassive.

Naruto felt his face heat up with rage and embarrassment. "Shut up," he snapped before he lost his balance and fell onto the hard ground with an audible thump. "You pretty much raped me."

Itachi appeared next to him, one of his hands dug into Naruto's hair and pulled his face up to be level with his own, "Rape, Naruto-kun?" Itachi let his lips brush Naruto's very, very lightly as he spoke, holding him there without much effort. "I remember you begging me in the end." Naruto felt his heart stop beating before speeding up to a critical level, pumping blood to a place Naruto didn't want it to go at the memory of how _wonderful_ it felt when someone else touched him. "It may have been gibberish but I understood every word."

Naruto tried to pull his face away from Itachi's but the pale hand in his hair wouldn't allow any movement. Itachi pressed his lips more firmly to Naruto's and the blonde growled angrily at him. Itachi pulled his lips away from Naruto's and traced his jaw, ghosting his lips over his ear as he roughly pulled Naruto hair, yanking the boy up to sit uncomfortably with his back leaning on Itachi's chest.

"Stop it!" Naruto growled loudly, his body pushing against Itachi's to try and force the man away. "This is so fucking wrong," his voice sounded defeated and he was a little surprised at himself. There were reasons for him to hate the man, there were so many reasons why letting Itachi touch him was wrong, but they all seemed so fake. His best friend needing revenge on Itachi so badly he had shunned everyone, that they both had dicks, that Itachi was an emotionless bastard, and the fact that the man—and his psycho group of…pals—wanted to kill Naruto. But they all seemed so translucent, so unimportant compared to the wonderful experience of a skilled hand and mouth on his body.

"You have surprised me yet again," Itachi said in monotone as his teeth sunk into Naruto's neck, which caused the boy to jerk in response. "You broke much more easily then I would have thought."

"I'm not fucking broken." Naruto wanted to smash his skull into Itachi's face but the man still had one of his hands in his hair. Naruto felt sick, Itachi was taking advantage of his desire for touch like it meant nothing. It probably didn't to the Uchia.

But the worst part—the part that made bile rise in the back of his throat—was that Naruto _wanted _to feel Itachi touch him.

"No, you still have some fight in you," Itachi pushed Naruto away from him and onto the ground (turning him over) and he had the snakes spread Naruto's legs, burrowing into the ground to make sure he stayed there. "But you will break, I have plenty of time."

Naruto growled to suppress a moan as Itachi gently fingered the head of his aching member. "I won't live long enough for you to break me."

Itachi smirked at him with his smirk that promised him unpleasant things. "We can't seal the Kyuubi until we have all eight other demons. Something about him having the most chakra of them all."

Naruto's breath hitched and he let his head fall back while his leg muscles quivered when Itachi finally palmed his cock. Itachi stroked him quickly, his other hand pulling Naruto's pants down so he could play more easily. Naruto shook his head no and shivered when he felt warm breath on his dick. Itachi wouldn't…

"You don't believe me?" Itachi slowed his ministrations—making sure to still exhale on Naruto's stiff erection—to an almost painfully slow pace and Naruto barely caught his beg before it could be voiced. Naruto shook his head no again, not trusting his voice in the least.

Itachi almost chuckled at that, Naruto could see the mirth in his dark eyes. They were black, like Sasuke's, like Sai's, and unlike any other pair of black eyes Naruto had seen before. The man shifted and brought his lips to Naruto's erection, letting them just sit there as he gently pumped Naruto. The blonde groaned uncontrollably, a blush burning his face as he looking down at Itachi, hunger sure to be in his hazy blue eyes. Itachi came even closer to chuckling before he parted his lips, watching Naruto carefully, and he let his tongue slide across the slit on Naruto's pink head. Naruto's eyes widened impossibly, shock on his face at the sensation that shot up his spine as Itachi did more. The blonde watched Itachi put his head in his mouth, his lips moist with spit and providing lubrication as he gently suckled on one area. The man licked all over the penis in his mouth, twirling it, thrumming the head sometimes experimentally, humming tunelessly to send vibrations down his shaft, his hand pumping what he didn't feel like shoving down his throat. Naruto was moaning uncontrollably, the on slot of pleasure and new experiences too much for him to control.

He jerked, trying to push up with his hips, trying to burry himself in that impossibly _hot _cavern, but the snakes held him down. Itachi was pleased with the ink snakes, how they helped him immensely. If he had to hold the blonde's hips down he would have had to deep throat the blonde and he wouldn't have been able to fondle the blonde's tightening ball sac. Naruto groaned, practically convulsing and Itachi pulled off of his head before Naruto could cum in his mouth.

The blonde hadn't earned that right yet.

Naruto's semen spouted in a short arc over his own tan stomach and some globed a little onto a hard and pink nipple. Naruto felt his eyes glaze as his entire body relaxed. Itachi kissed his limp erection one last time before tucking him back into his pants. The Akatsuki member allowed Naruto to lie there, panting and blushing, as he watched the boy compose himself and he was amused when Naruto began to show the touches of anger and shame on his face, already moving on from his orgasm high. Itachi took a cloth from within his robe and wiped away the mess on the boy's body. The creamy liquid moped up completely and Naruto noticed that Itachi threw the cloth in the direction that he had glared toward before the whole…rape thing had commenced. He wondered why for a moment but got distracted by something else.

"You have got to stop doing that," Naruto said in a low voice—no matter how much he would have liked Itachi to do it again…—his eyes hard with the anger that Itachi had noticed earlier.

"Hn," the Uchia murmured as he hauled Naruto up—he had removed the snakes while Naruto was cooling down—and flung him over his shoulder, knocking the wind out of the teen.

"Dick…"


	5. Chapter 5

Sai's face was blank as he recalled what his clone had confirmed. He watched as Tsunade let her head fall into her hands, her face seeming to age to fifty despite her young illusion jutsu. The teen remained completely still, knowing that he should never—and would never—speak of this weak moment that the ruler of Konoha was having. It was much too dangerous and dishonoring.

"They really have him?"

"Yes, Itachi was carrying Naruto over his shoulder when Kisame destroyed one of my clones."

"There are more?"

"Just one, I don't know why but Itachi has yet to destroy it even though it should have tried to negotiate by now."

Tsunade looked thoughtful for a moment, her utter despair gone from her face and it made Sai wonder… "Was Naruto conscious when your clone saw him?"

"No, he looked exhausted." Sai shook his head, "I bet he hadn't eaten since before he left Konoha."

"Che, that brat doesn't know how to take care of himself…" Tsunade looked up at her ceiling.

"It's not his fault they don't seem to be feeding him. They're probably doing it to make sure he doesn't get his strength up."

A strange look came over Tsunade's face but it was gone before Sai—and his limited knowledge—could decipher it. The Hokage dismissed him rather abruptly but the ANBU left without another word. The old woman sat back in her chair, her honey brown eyes looking at nothing while her mind roamed. Should she tell him to come home? To throw away his position and bring Naruto back? Should she lose a very important spy to a very powerful enemy for Naruto's life?

~~**~*~**~~

Sakura walked down the streets slowly, her eyes scanning over the useless nick-knack without really seeing them. Everyone seemed to be doing a lot of thinking lately and Sakura was by far no exception. Her heart was aching to see Naruto's bright smile, to hear his stupid laugh, to politely turn down his offer for a date and suggest they go as friends, and her heart was aching for his annoying company. Whenever the blonde shut up long enough to sit and have a peaceful moment he was actually not so bad to hang around.

Her eyes turned up to the quickly darkening sky. A rainstorm, a big one judging by the thickness of the clouds and how quickly they were moving, was coming. She sighed, knowing that Naruto had been kidnapped without wearing a shirt. He could get a cold. And then she giggled underneath her breath. A cold? Naruto? Thos two things just didn't go together: ever. Naruto had never been sick a day in his life, the only thing that had ever kept him from training or running off for a mission was a doctor forcing him to stay in the hospital.

Come to think of it, Sakura had never seen Naruto stay in the hospital for more than a week with injuries that would have kept a normal shinobi bed-ridden for months at a time with a lot of slow and progressive training to slowly build their muscles back to their usual functioning levels while Naruto could go back to his hard training. He had always healed at an uncanny rate and, now that she was a medic-nin she knew just how abnormal his healing was. She knew about the Kyuubi from the fight about two weeks ago with Orochimaru—not believing it had taken her so long because; know that she knew it was _so unbelievable __obvious_—after seeing the form he had taken. Yamato coming right out and telling her could have helped a little though.

But why would the Kyuubi bother to heal Naruto?

Self-preservation, most likely. Actually that was too obvious for even a genin to miss. There is no way an ancient demon would ever care about a human, especially one that was his gatekeeper of sorts. Her green eyes roamed around the streets and she spotted Tenten and waved the girl over.

"Hey," Tenten smiled happily at Sakura, her brown eyes sparkling with barely contained admiration even though she was the senior of the two girls. "What's up?"

Naruto's kidnapping had been kept hush-hush so far since the Hokage didn't want the village to go into a panic about the Kyuubi being in the Akatsuki's hands. Sakura knew of quite a few ninja that would not be happy about this fact, at all. Some might even get violent, knowing how eccentric Lee sometimes gets.

Mentally shaking her head she responded normally enough. "Eh, nothing really." _Yeah, right.___"I don't really have anything to do, this being my day off and all." Her big green eyes traced the two buns in Tenten's hair; some of the strands were out of place and were sticking straight up while her bangs were in disarray. "Have you been busy?"

"Yeah, just got done training with some chigiriki. Those things can be pretty hard to control." She indicated her upper arm where a dozen or so small holes were still slightly bleeding, "Did that just before I quit." She smiled, like she was proud that she had hurt herself training.

Knowing how Gai teaches Sakura wouldn't be surprised.

"Why are you so happy about this?" Sakura gently prodded the area around the wounds and was satisfied when Tenten winced in pain. No nerve damage, that was good.

"Because it's the only place I slipped up with the spiked ball so I'm kinda proud that I didn't smash myself anymore than that. Thanks," she mumbled the last part when she felt a soothing feeling in her upper arm as Sakura healed the wounds with green chakra. "But you didn't need to do that."

"Yeah, you would have lived," she smiled at Tenten, "As long as it didn't get infected. What were you thinking; I found a rock in there. A rock! Those are completely infested with germy-germs awaiting their chance to kills you!" Sakura's head spun slightly which alerted her to the fact that she was exhausted—working all day at the hospital was tiring—and that explained her suddenly retarded-like behavior.

"Heh, guess I didn't notice it." Tenten gave a goofy smile as she admired Sakura some more. The silence stretched on for a while before Tenten finally snapped, "So maybe you and I can hang out some time, just the two of us."

Sakura was a little surprised by the offer, "Uh, sure, why not?" she then smiled reassuringly.

"Cool," the nervous look left Tenten's face and it melted into another bright smile, "So how about tomorrow, you off?"

"Yeah but I have dinner plans with my parents," the depressed look on Tenten's face made Sakura continue, "But you can come too, and maybe spend the night. My parents are freaking because I'm getting my own little apartment but they want to see it. They plan on spending the whole day there, totally ugh." For a minute, Sakura could forget that Naruto was gone, being taken to his death. Staring at Tenten did that she guessed.

"Sure, where's your apartment, I'll stop by before I go training and I guess I'll come back over at…"

"At six. That's when I'll start dinner. Oh and I live at the Sheinkai Apartments. Not very original but it's cheap and nice." She giggled, "When I was negotiating the price with the owner she was totally flirting with me so I played it up and got her to lower the price to one hundred dollars a month."

"No way, that place is usually so expensive," Tenten gave her companion a shocked look, "That's incredible, how'd you do it?"

"I just batted my eyes," they had begun walking and the conversation was making Sakura swing her hips a little more than necessary, catching Tenten's eyes repeatedly even though the light pink haired teen didn't notice. "Pursed my lips a little more, leaned over the table we were sitting at like I was listening to her really intently, and showed more skin than entirely appropriate. I really got into it too, even having my thigh showing all the way up to here," she demonstrated by pulling her skirt up on one side, showing all the way up her hip and giving Tenten a side view of a lacy pink thong that made a wetness appear in between her legs.

"Well," she did her best not to let her voice shake, for someone so young she was extremely… "You're hot enough for that to work." Tenten smiled at Sakura who tilted her head to the side cutely.

"You think I'm hot?" she was shocked that someone at least a year older than her would find her…attractive. No, she was seeing too far into this, girls could call each other hot with it having a completely different meaning then if they were to call a guy hot.

But Tenten's reaction would make her believe she had been right on her first assumption.

"Well, it's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" her blushing face turned away.

"Yeah…" but Tenten had already bolted like her life depended on her not spending one more second with Sakura. She was probably trying not to jump the other girl.

~~**~*~**~~

The Sai clone was really starting to piss Kisame off. As if the blue skinned man had any other reason to grate on Itachi's nerves, this one was really starting to piss the Uchia off. Naruto was starting to get pissed off that every time he had to piss Itachi would take him as far away from Kisame as possible and molest him like it was nothing. All in all everyone was getting upset. Even the Sai clone.

"Oi, Itachi," Kisame hefted Naruto and the blonde let out a tired groan, his stitches were pulling uncomfortably apart, "When are you gonna go ahead and kill that damn clone?"

"Why don't you?"

"Because I'm carrying the brat." Flawless logic in Kisame's eyes.

Itachi stopped and snatched Naruto away from Kisame before the man could even stop. "And now you aren't."

"If I didn't know you better I would think you were being playful," Kisame's tiny eyes refrained from looking into Itachi's Sharingan as he slipped back the way they had come.

Itachi dropped Naruto onto the thick tree branch where he fell to his side while Itachi stood, his eyes trained on something Naruto couldn't see. "So, he's going to destroy Sai's clone?"

Itachi glanced down at him and Naruto wondered if it might have been a bad idea to attract attention to his defenseless person. Over the past two days Naruto had learned that Itachi was a pervert: not as bad as Jiraiya but almost as bad as his old rival Kakashi. And that's pretty freaking pervy…and of course Naruto would be subjected to his torments.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, flexing his biceps and abdomen muscles as he rocked himself upright. He noticed Itachi watching him carefully as he moved. The teen tried his best to ignore the blank stare—that was hiding a perverted mind—as he looked up at the sky, which had begun to darken dramatically with a coming storm. Something was twisting around in his gut that made him feel weird—a new monster…that reminded him of the fact that Pain hadn't been in his heart for a while—but he pushed it away and thought about his friends even though it hurt.

Did they know he was gone? Did they even care? He doubted it but then he remembered that Sai was exerting a constant amount of chakra over a very large distance in order to keep up with him so at least someone care. By why did he have a feeling that no one else even knew?

"Will we make it to the base soon, my chest is starting to hurt."

Itachi knelt and examined Naruto's stitches, "Doesn't the Kyuubi heal you?"

"Usually," Naruto didn't know why he was conversing with his soon-to-be killer but he felt calm near him, he made Pain leave his heart and only Sasuke had been able to do it before… Pain reared its ugly head and began to tear at Naruto's heart at the memory of what happened at the Valley of the End, and the more recent memory at Orochimaru's base. Naruto shook his head and though that the exhaustion—why he was so tired since he was being carried made no sense—and starving his body was enduring was sliding him discretely into insanity. "But for some reason he's only numbing it." He winced when Itachi probed around a group of stitches, "What the hell was that for?"

"Some of the wound has become infected. I cannot believe we didn't notice it sooner."

"W-what?" Naruto spluttered, remembering a lesson from Iruka-sensei a long time ago about the effects of infections and how they would kill a ninja very slowly if not treated early on.

"You know what an infection is, right?" Itachi did seem to be getting pretty playful and it was almost as scary as Kyuubi escaping Naruto and destroying everyone he knows and loves.

"Yeah," Naruto bit back angrily, his eyes narrowed into slits.

Itachi looked down at the wound and scrapped something from the middle of it. Naruto hissed in pain as Itachi showed him the yellow and green goop that was leaking out of it. "This could be bad. We still have three days left." He almost glowered at Naruto, "You're being a pain."

"B-but," Naruto finally looked down at Sai's wound and winced at the decayed look it had. The thing was disgusting and life threatening. Even if he lived through this Naruto would forever be scarred with Sai's mark, which was a foreign concept for Naruto. He had never scarred before in his life. "The Kyuubi should have healed me by now, why's he risking our lives for no reason."

"Hn," Itachi pulled off his cloak and draped Naruto in it. The snakes held his hands up awkwardly moved his arms through the sleeves and bound his fingers like Sai's had been. His legs were freed from the snakes altogether but one wound around his neck like a necklace that shifted and stretched every now and then.

"You can walk now, until you get too weak at least. You try to run then the ink snake around your neck…"

"Will choke me until I pass our and you can come fetch me." Naruto rolled his eyes and tried to separate his fingers without success. The blonde wrapped the cloak more firmly around his body, thankful for the warmth even if he would never admit it.

"Hn," Itachi lifted his chin, lowered it quickly, and a second later Kisame was walking up with an unconscious Sai-clone neck clutched in his fist. Don't get me wrong; the rest of the Sai-clone was attached as he feet were dragged against the tree branches.

"Guess what Itachi?" Itachi glared at him and Kisame just kept on smirking, oh so proud of his unconscious prey.

Wait, didn't clones disappear whenever they were hit hard enough for a regular person to be knocked out?

"This here's the real ninja, not a clone."

~~**~*~**~~

Sakura wanted to glare at her parents for begging her once again to come back home. They hadn't relented all day and soon she was going to have to kick them out. Her only hope was Tenten, and even that was twelve minutes away. How would she last?

A knock at the door startled her but she jumped up and rushed to the plain white door, welcoming the distraction. It was Tenten.

"Sorry I'm early, I couldn't remember the right time." Which was a lie but Sakura didn't need to know that.

"That's fine," Sakura planned on spilling about her mental state later. The pink haired girl welcomed the weapons master in and introduced her to her parents. "Mom, dad, this is Tenten, Tenten, mom, dad."

Very original…

"It's very nice to meet you," Sakura's parents were very formal, they hadn't known she was coming apparently.

"And you," Tenten forced a smile and sat on the loveseat when Sakura told her to.

"I need to go start dinner, so you guys just stay here and entertain yourselves." She flashed the group a really bright smile before disappearing into the small but secluded kitchen.

Tenten glanced nervously at the two parents who were eyeing her down like she had done something wrong. She coughed in her hand but Sakura's mother didn't so much as blink. The brunette felt like the typical 'guy' in the movies coming to meet his girlfriend's parents for the first time and they turned out to be real hard asses.

_Did I just think of Sakura like she was my _girlfriend_? That's just crazy…but I have to admit she's not a bad choice._

It was a very long thirty minutes before Sakura poked her head out of her plain white kitchen and announced that the beast had been tamed and roasted. Trying to be funny, it didn't really work even though both parents and Tenten laughed nervously.

The dinner tasted wonderful, their conversation was very sparse, and the mood intense.

"So, Sakura, how long will your friend be staying? She came over awfully late for a visit." Her father didn't even glance at Tenten.

"Oh, she's spending the night. Sorry, you won't be able to get me alone for a while." She forced a laugh and Tenten wondered how long she would actually have to stay at Sakura's apartment before the teen would deem it safe for her to leave.

"Ah," her mother looked pointedly down at her food, she wanted to say something, everyone—even Tenten—could tell.

"What mom?" Sakura sighed, setting down her chopsticks with an annoyed sigh.

Her mother dropped her own set of chopsticks, "Are you having physical relations with this girl?"

Sakura looked horrified as she blushed brightly, "Mom!"

"Don't lie to me," her mother looked like she was about to explode with embarrassment.

"It's not like that," Sakura mumbled, "Right, Tenten?"

"Yeah, platonic and all that." She was still shocked that Sakura's mother could have come to such a disturbing conclusion.

"It's just that you haven't ever had a boyfriend and now you start hanging out with a girl that won't stop giving you the doe-eyes…" she glared at Tenten like she had done something wrong.

"Doe-eyes?" Sakura looked at Tenten who wouldn't meet her gaze, "Mind explaining?" she asked politely, no real curiosity in her tone.

"I honestly don't know what they are talking about."

"See, no doe-eyes," Sakura stood and walked over to her apartment door, "I think this visit is over for now. You can come back over another time."

"But, Sakura…" her father looked longingly down at his plate that still had a little bit of food left.

"Sorry dad, mom, but you guys are just grating on my nerves. Honestly, you don't need to give me a sex talk every time you see me." She rolled her eyes and opened the door as her parents shuffled out without another word.

Tenten now stood in the middle of Sakura's plain living room, it was apparent that Sakura had just moved in seeing as the place wasn't splashed with tasteful decorations yet. Or worse—blobs of insanely bright colors; Tenten shuddered at the idea.

"Are you cold?" Sakura asked, not really sure as to what they should do now that they were alone…

"Oh, no, just thinking I guess."

Sakura giggled, "You guess, hm?"

Tenten smiled but saw no humor in it, she was just stunned by the soft peal of laughter the pink haired teen had just emitted. It was cute, high pitched, and short; just the way Tenten liked it.

"So, what now?"

_Good question, _thought Sakura.

~~**~*~**~~

"Sai!" Naruto cried out as he took an unsteady step forward, his head spinning uncomfortably. A hand upon his shoulder stopped him and a katana pressed to his throat made him grate his teeth—even with his new mobility he couldn't actually move.

Sai didn't even glance at Naruto though, "Are you going to kill me now?"

"Why do you think I didn't kill you before?"

No one noticed how pissed Kisame was that he had failed to surprise Itachi, "You knew he was the real deal, didn't you?"

There was a dead silence after that, no one willing to speak, no one knew what to say. Naruto felt like his head was about to explode, his vision dancing and he knew he would have been swaying had Itachi not grabbed him.

"Sai, why did you follow us? They're going to kill you!" Naruto tried to wriggle away from Itachi but a thin ribbon of blood sliding down his neck and the sharp pain from the man's katana stopped him cold. The pain had helped clear his mind from the fog he had not realized was there but the moment it was gone the cloud returned, turning him into a mumbling idiot.

"It was much easier to track you myself," his eyes never wavered from Itachi's even though it would mean suicide if Itachi decided to activate any form of his Sharingan.

"That's not the point…"

No one seemed to be noticing Naruto's predicament.

"If you leave now we won't pursue you," Kisame looked at Itachi with wide (yet still tiny) eyes as the Uchia gave prey a chance to run.

Sai opened his mouth and something told Naruto that he was about to protest, that he was going to refuse the offer and Naruto couldn't let Sai die for nothing. "Just go, Sai." Naruto shifted his weight from his left foot to his right and pain suddenly exploded within his body, the source being Sai's wound. He gasped, chocking on flecks of saliva hitting his throat wrong but everyone was too tense to truly notice the horrid signs he was practically screaming at them. "The longer we waste not getting to the Akatsuki base the bigger the chances of me dieing from infection increase."

"The Kyuubi is still not healing you?"

"No," he gulped, his throat suddenly dry as another bolt of agony randomly exploded from the wound. "So just go, I'll find a way out, somehow." Kisame laughed at Naruto as he let go of Sai's neck and they all waited to see what the black haired teen would do.

"If you think I'm giving up on him you would be wrong, but I will go back to Konoha now, it would do Naruto no good if I were to die." He bowed to Naruto before turning and bounding off into the woods.

Naruto hoped it wouldn't be the last time he ever saw his emotionally retarded friend before he slumped in Itachi's grasp, blood pounding in his head until he finally passed into the dark void of unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi looked with worry at Naruto who had a sheen of sweat on his forehead and was thrashing weakly in his fevered sleep. Now, you must know that Uchia Speech is also the way those from that family behave, how they handle their bodies, and how they speak. So at the moment only Kisame could tell Itachi was worried for Naruto and even he could barely see it.

Naruto's infection had steadily worsened and now Kisame and Itachi were hurrying, trying to reach Zetsu before Naruto perished and all their hard work would have been for naught. Itachi couldn't stand to lose his enigma like this.

"No!" cried Naruto in his sleep, his eyes flashing open blindly. There was an enormous fear buried in their glazed depths as he remembered something tragic from his past. "Don't do that," he gasped and almost rolled out of Itachi's arms with the effort to get away from whoever was bothering him in his fevered dreams.

"What's his problem now?" asked Kisame and Itachi glared at him.

"How should I know?"

"Sss…" Naruto closed his eyes again, his body stilling momentarily before he stiffened once more and moaned sexually and low in his throat. Itachi froze, unable to continue moving when he heard and felt the noise reverberate within Naruto's chest and throat.

"We need to hurry if he is going to live," Itachi doubled his previous pace, knowing he would be exhausted by the time he reached the Akatsuki base but also not giving a fuck about it.

~~**~*~**~~

Sai stood before the Hokage, completely shame-faced and swaying with fatigue. The Hokage had been furious when she learned of the condition Naruto had been in when Sai had last glimpsed him.

"And you left?"

"I would have died needlessly."

Tsunade pursed her lips, wanting desperately to see Naruto bounce into her room demanding for a high ranked mission. It didn't happen and she felt her heart breaking. First her little brother—who wanted to become Hokage—then her lover—who had wanted to become Hokage—and now Naruto who had wanted to become Hokage so desperately that his life revolved around it.

"I do not disagree with that" she steepled her fingers and almost glared at Sai, "however, did you even think to mark Naruto?"

"Yes, of course."

Tsunade raised a light brown eyebrow, "When? How?"

"As long as those stitches are in Naruto I will be able to find him."

"I see," Tsunade once again moved, now tapping her fingers upon her desk, "Can you tell when they are removed from his person?"

Sai paused for only a moment, "No."

"They may have already changed them for more durable stitches."

"There's no way of telling."

The Hokage suddenly scowled darkly, "Naruto is the only precious person left to me, he is the only reason why I sit here before you now: if anything happens to him I _will _kill the bastards—no matter how small their part—who hurt him, break him, or kill him. And that includes those who 'accidentally' helped him get kidnapped. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

~~**~*~**~~

The Akatsuki lair was dank and unappealing from what Naruto could tell from within his fever-induced coma. Said coma had to be the strangest he had ever experienced in his entire life simply because he was still mostly aware of his surroundings. He wasn't used to being sick, he wasn't used to not having control of his body, so he was freaking out a little bit.

The being with one half of his face a solid black and the other white was leaning over him; something like a Venus fly trap surrounded his head and upper body, making him an oddity.

"You say his sparring partner did this?" the man gestured at Naruto's chest with a snarl.

"Yes," Itachi's tone was cold, unnervingly so since Naruto and Kisame had both been getting exposed to more and more livelier tones from the young man.

"**Tsk, you dumb shit! What if he dies because you didn't bother to stop by a hospital to steal some antibiotics?"** Zetsu's voice had suddenly changed to threatening and Naruto guessed that the black half of the man's face and the white were two personalities.

"Can you fix him?"

"He probably won't awaken from his coma for a while…"

"That's not what I asked."

"You are right, Uchia-san, but it's what you wanted to know…" the man leaned over Naruto's still body and the blonde glimpsed something metal-like in his hand.

Pain erupted in Naruto's mind from his chest and he felt his body gasp, his mind retreated into a darker place, no longer caring about what the others had to say.

Kyuubi was there, sitting behind his cage, shrouded by darkness so the blonde could only see the barest hint of the demon.

_Kyuubi, what's happening?_

_"Go away, Kit, I'm…in no mood to…speak with…you."_

The demon sounded weak, strained beyond anything Naruto had ever heard before.

_I deserve to know why we are about to die because you just don't feel like healing me! _Naruto cried out in annoyance and fear. He needed an answer, even if it meant going into the cage to get it from the demon.

Kyuubi pounced, sending tons of red chakra out and grabbing Naruto violently without warning, his yellow eyes glowing with utter hatred. _"It is not I! _You…_Naruto-baka… you are the reason why…I am unable…to heal us." _Kyuubi began to drag Naruto into his cage, _"I should consume you…then I could take control of your…body and use it as my own. The seal is…weak enough."_

And for some reason, even as his mind body began to pass within the bars of the cage that had almost driven Naruto to the brink of insanity, the young blonde felt no fear. _Do it, it's not like you care about me, all you would have to do is exert chakra control over my motor functions and eyes, it wouldn't be all that difficult, right?_

_"Too bad…something is happening to your body right now…out of my control. That would be…the only bad thing about…taking over your body right…now."_ Kyuubi snorted with contempt as he finished bringing the boy within his cramped cage.

Naruto felt nothing as the Kyuubi brought his mind body closer to his fox-like fur. He even reached out a hand, caressing the softest material in all his life, as he began to meld with the Kyuubi. It wasn't until his arm was almost completely engulfed that Naruto yelled for the demon to stop.

Up until that moment Naruto had been letting everything happen and the second he said no he was flung back outside of the cage, the Kyuubi, a roiling mass of chakra in the form of living flesh, was unable to pass beyond the bars of the cage once more.

_"Others of my race…have merged with their containers…Kit; others have formed…mutual bonds with their captors…to live through them…until they die, where they were restored…to their own bodies. Their 'jail wardens' as you like to think of them…lived much longer lives…with much more power instilled for them. You should…think of this while your body refuses my chakra…for healing."_

_You specifically said for healing, what's your chakra being used for?_

But the Kyuubi had stopped listening, sleeping as soundly as if he were in hibernation and Naruto figured he could curl into a ball and dream deeply within his own mind until he either died from the infection or the man named Zetsu healed him.

~~**~*~**~~

Sakura twisted and Tenten moved with her, their bodies joined by the nun chuck Tenten had brought with her for training. Neither knew exactly how it had happened like this. One minute they had been dipping into Sakura's celebration sake and the next Sakura had slid out of her skimpy black dress and was kissing Tenten like a lover from the start.

Tenten had known something was wrong with Sakura's sudden moves but had been unable to resist when Sakura had begged her to distract her from her life, to take her to some place else.

Tenten pushed Sakura back onto the bed and slid off the nun chuck, pulling it teasingly slowly from Sakura's body so that the girl would squirm with pleasure. The brunette then went down on the younger woman, her tongue probing Sakura's clitoris, suckling and gently nibbling the nub while her fingers played within her body. Sakura was moaning loudly, her alcohol fuzzed mind making the sensations all the better.

Naruto was far from her mind as Tenten began to use the nun chuck along with her tongue to please her young body.

~~**~*~**~~

Sai paced his room, debating what he should do. Naruto was getting father and farther away from him while he stood by and did nothing. It didn't seem right…

His orders were to stay put, but his gut was telling him that he should try to save his friend no matter what. The last time he had followed his logical mind and not his gut Naruto had gotten captured. So maybe he should go...? No! He had to stay…

The image of Itachi, touching Naruto, bringing the blonde pleasure, throwing the cum covered rag in his direction, all brought about the sensation of hatred and Sai knew what he really had to do.

He packed a bag, threw on his ninja uniform, and left without another thought.

~~**~*~**~~

Naruto's fever hazed mind had cleared just slightly; the antibiotics that they put him on must have started working by now. He tried to lift his hand, tried to open his eyes, but found he didn't have the strength. He heard voices in the other room next to him; the walls thin in this spot, and wondered at what was being said. He channeled some chakra to his ears, hoping to catch what they were conversing about. Naruto was able to call on just enough chakra to improve his hearing but no more would listen to him.

"He is healing quite well, but I'm not sure he will be undamaged."

"That doesn't matter," a voice Naruto did not recognize spoke slowly, "Just so long as we can remove the nine tailed beast from his body before he dies."

Naruto gulped, his body began to shake, and the Kyuubi laughed at him distantly.

~~**~*~**~~

Itachi looked at Naruto's still form and continuously searched for anyone who might be approaching. He leaned over Naruto's unmoving frame and inspected the bandages that covered his festering wound. It would leave one hell of a scar but it was healing pretty well—very well for regular people and painstakingly slow for Naruto's usual. Itachi grabbed the scalpel Zetsu had used earlier and scraped away the puss that bubbled out of the far corner and dropped it into the trash bin next to Naruto's bed. There was a disgusting amount in the bucket already but Itachi didn't look at it for very long.

Naruto groaned, tried to move, his fingers twitching, but he failed and drifted back into a deeper state of mind without even noticing Itachi. The man activated his Sharingan and looked at Naruto for a while, watching the large amounts of chakra building within the young body, and he wondered why it was not swarming around the wound that might yet kill him. He prodded the area that the chakra was at and noticed that it was just below the seal, but the ink was not glowing. What could be happening to Naruto?

~~**~*~**~~

Tenten gently traced patterns into Sakura's smooth skin, feeling the woman shiver at her touch. The alcohol had worn off hours ago but they had continued making love anyway. At least Tenten knew it hadn't just been the alcohol talking when Sakura had come onto her like that.

"Hey," Sakura croaked weakly, her eyes heavy with sleep, "you can stay the night…if you want."

Tenten most definitely would.

~~**~*~**~~

Tsunade looked at the group of ANBU before her and grunted when one of them asked what their mission was.

"As of now you four are on standby; you're the best I have and I will need the best once we have found Naruto."

The one with a hawk mask looked at his comrades, they nodded subtly—except for one, who looked tense. "Couldn't we do missions while waiting for this?"

"No, this takes precedence over that."

A knock at the door barely gave Tsunade time to prepare mentally for the old woman and the man councilor who oppose most all of her wishes. "And why does that whelp take precedence? These nin could be doing a lot of good out there…"

"Naruto has the nine tailed Kyuubi within his head, or did you forget that the Akatsuki want to use it for their own sick purpose? They must be ready to leave at a moments notice, not an hour or two later than they have to."

The woman's mouth tightened considerably while the man remained firm. "Send others, these ninja are needed for other things."

Tsunade slammed her fists down, cracking the thick desk before her. The man and woman lifted their chins in unison, defying Tsunade. "These ninja will be leaving on their mission very soon, once Sai gives me Naruto's current location."

"Tsunade?" Shizune walked briskly in and leant over the big chested woman, whispering in her ear so the counselors wouldn't hear. "Sai left, there was a scroll on his bed saying that the thread that was holding Naruto's wound together was no longer attached to Naruto and that he would find his friend on his own."

"You no longer even have control of your own ninja, Tsunade," the man counselor stepped forward, "Assemble a different team than this, one good for tracking, perhaps?"

Whence they all left Tsunade put her head into her hands and began to cry.

~~**~*~**~~

Zetsu had Itachi and Kisame carry Naruto on a stretcher and they went to the town closest to their base, one that knew to give them whatever they wanted when they wanted it. The Akatsuki did not abuse this power over the civilians; they simply used them to get what they wanted and didn't bother any of them, so the little village did not call out for help or gave away their position. The people said they would not conceal anything either, if the bigger villages with ninja in them happened to ask them then they would gladly tell them of the bases location. This was dangerous for them but the Akatsuki would destroy their enemies soon so why would they bother to make sure the village stayed silent?

They walked into the hospital and put the blonde in an x-ray. Itachi had reported the oddity and, on a hunch, they decided to check his insides.

"This cannot be right."


	7. Chapter 7

Sai followed the trail, searching for the discarded stitches. He had been searching his memory, trying to recount all his steps of the past day. His mind had been clouded though, a tumult of emotions taking over and he had not been able to handle them.

Sai missed Naruto.

He stopped dead in his tracks, examining this new emotion, wondering what it meant before hiding it, storing it away and making himself hard. Now was not the time to be opening up, now was the time to get used to the idea that he might arrive too late to save Naruto from whatever horrid fate awaited him…

~~**~*~**~~

Sakura watched Tenten get dressed, liking how good the older teen looked naked and almost wishing she wasn't getting dressed as well. She would have liked to explore this more but Sai had set a rendezvous point and she just couldn't miss it.

He had contacted her last night, sneaking into her bedroom at a point when Tenten had left to take a leak. He had explained briefly what he planned and she had told him she was coming.

"_You can't go now; Tenten will report it if you go missing and we cannot allow it to get out so quickly that I am leaving. You'll just have to trust me."_

_"Sai, I trust you, but I'm going with!"_

The determination must have won him over because he gave her a point and time to meet him. If she was late by even three minutes he would not wait for her. It was the sad truth but she would have to leave Tenten without any real explanation. Technically what she and Sai were about to do was abandonment of their village and they would be put in the Bingo Book the moment anyone with official power found out but that couldn't hold a candle to how much worry Sakura had for her best friend. If her death meant the life of her precious person she was willing to gamble it.

~~**~*~***~~

"What?" asked Kisame, his beady eyes looking over the odd pictures without knowing the difference between Naruto's stomach and his heart.

"According to this, Naruto-san is growing a uterus."

"Like the stuff a woman has?" Kisame looked disturbed and glared over at Naruto, who was twitching gently. Nothing to really worry about; it just meant he was regaining consciousness.

"Yes, it's truly remarkable."

The group of men looked over Naruto's naked body, trying to see the abnormality without the aid of technology. It was impossible, of course. "Check it again," Itachi didn't even want to think of what this would do to his obsession.

The results were the same, Itachi checked them three times, looking at Naruto's chakra even more until he was fully convinced that he would absolutely have to take this blonde and break him into little, tiny pieces.

They took Naruto back to the base, and now Zetsu was fighting this infection with everything he had, hoping to be able to keep Naruto alive and have him breeding in a few weeks.

~~**~*~**~~

Sai looked at an unassuming creek but knew he had chosen the correct place for Sakura to find him at. He would wait three hours and, if she did not arrive in that amount of time he would have to leave her behind without leaving a trail.

He could not risk being caught now.

~~**~*~**~~

"Are you serious, un?" Deidara looked at Naruto like he was some kind of insect that had just been discovered. He lifted up Naruto's blanket and inspected his junk for a moment, "But he has a penis and balls, is he a hermaphrodite, un?"

"Maybe…" Sasori stepped away, his curiosity not nearly sated but he honestly couldn't help but keep an aloof appearance. "Come, we have work to do." The two left reluctantly.

"So…" Kisame looked around the room at the remaining members of Akatsuki. Pein stared back with little passion. "Who's gonna 'breed' with the brat?"

Utter silence.

"Come on!" cried Kisame, "Don't leave me hanging…"

Zetsu turned to Pein, his face set into a stern frown. "We need to see if Naruto can conceive, and if the children from such conception will survive and be able to breed as well." He looked earnestly at Pein; "It would be a complete scientific waist if we kill him now… Not to mention we should be able to see if the children will have the Kyuubi's chakra."

The orange haired man looked at the blonde teen at his mercy and sighed, "You may carry out your experiments until we have the rest of the jinchuuriki, after that, if he is not pregnant, then your time will be up.

"Until we know the boy will live we won't make plans but anyone who wants to take out some sexual frustration on the kid they can." When no one protested he left.

~~**~*~**~~

Sakura got there a minute late, just in time to see Sai almost done packing his gear. He stopped and stared at her, a slow smile forming on his face and stopping a third of the way there. He then proceeded shut himself back into his emotional shell and Sakura followed him when he took off into the woods.

The pink haired kunoichi was exhausted by the time Sai actually stopped jumping from tree to tree. He had been looking for something and set a rigorous pace that Sakura had never had to try before. She had wanted to stop so many times but hadn't dared utter a word after the first incident where he almost forced her to go home.

He refused to be weakened by a little girl who just wouldn't try hard enough.

Sakura collapsed to the ground, her body relaxing for the first time in hours. Sai had taken under half the time to travel the same distance as earlier. And he had finally found the stitches, near an unassuming village without any ninja. He then searched the hospital there, asking about a blonde haired, blue-eyed teenager that might have come through with a rather large gash in his chest. No one had seen anyone matching that description so far.

"I'm sorry, there hasn't been anyone like that here."

Sai looked over the woman's shoulder to see a nurse who was motioning for him to follow her in a discreet manner. He smiled at the polite nurse and left, following the woman to an emergency room where she locked the door and gave him an urgent look.

"I'm not supposed to talk about what happened yesterday, my superiors don't want it to get out that the Akatsuki were here but you really seem to need to know…

"Why?"

"My…friend, he has been taken by them, he had a gash, across his chest, and I think the Akatsuki might have brought him here for treatment, or simply to take the stitches with them."

She didn't trust how he said 'friend' but she told him what she knew anyway. "I believe I saw them; dark hair, dark eyes, and a black cloak with red clouds on it. There was only one though…"

"That sounds correct."

"They were here, but I don't know where they went and he didn't stay for long. I had thought he was a good person… I can give you directions to the village that helps them out."

~~**~*~**~~

Naruto's eyes ached, his body ached, and his head ached. He twitched his hand and only a finger moved. He groaned, feeling his vocal cords working. "Bastard!" he croaked, looking Itachi in the eyes with no fear. The son of a bitch had brought him here to die so why wouldn't they just let him die already?

"Would you like to know something, brat?" Kisame smiled cruelly as the blonde glared hatefully at him, "We can't kill you yet. It's really funny because we need all the other jinchuuriki before we can extract the Kyuubi."

Naruto snorted, barely able to move. He didn't really believe them; he figured they wanted to torture him or something…

"And to top it off you're a girl now!!"

~~**~*~**~~

Sai walked into the bar, Sakura at his arm, clinging to him and acting like they were new lovers. She cooed in his ear, giggling and smiling, falling over herself as she walked beside him. Sai was attentive, hushing his blushing bride and telling her that he would get her something to drink.

"Hey, nice lady," a man at the bar nodded to Sakura who rolled her head on a loose neck. He smirked and licked his lips, "Are you guys into an…open relationship?"

Sai smiled and ignored him, "Hello," he leaned over the bar and stared at the bartender who eyed him down.

"Ninja don't usually come here…"

"I would just like some water, for my wife. She's feeling a little under the weather."

"Aren't ya a lil young to be married?" he screwed up an eye until it almost closed with suspicion.

"Age is not what matters, only love. The water?"

The bartender handed him a glass and glared at Sai as he set down some money. It was way more than enough, "I was also wondering if you knew anything about a ninja that may have come through here."

The man eyed the money and then Sai. He swiped it up, "My memory is a bit foggy…refresh me, will you?"

Sai set down more money, "Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, loud voice…" Even more money fell upon the bar, "Or a man with black hair, black eyes, and a cloak of black with red clouds." Sai was sure that the man had not seen Naruto but he knew Itachi would have come to this village, if the woman from the hospital could be trusted.

The bar went silent, the men stiffening, their large muscles flexing dangerously. This little mining village bred some strong brutes it seemed.

"Whatcha want with the Akatsuki?"

Sai stepped back, his body going defensive, Sakura walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing his cheek while giggling. "What's with the animosity? We are simply curious…"

"I think you better leave…"

Sai moved before they could blink, grabbing the man behind the bar and putting his katana to his meaty throat. "Tell me all you know, or die."

"If they ask," an old man walked into the room, a cane in his hand, a crooked back evident. "Then we tell; the Akatsuki knows this.

"Sir, miss, you have chosen the correct village to ask about them."

~~**~*~**~~

"Nani?!?!" Naruto cried, sitting up so quickly that some of his stitches ripped, sending small rivulets of blood down his body as he panted with utter…he didn't know what he was feeling as Itachi tried to restrain him. He shoved the man off with chakra behind the force, his body coming alive instantly.

He was not a fucking girl!

He ran out of the room, stumbling along the corridor without any real coordination, Itachi right behind him. He was grabbed, his body being picked up and held gently and Naruto wondered why.

"You are going to damage yourself," Itachi turned around and began to walk back to his hospital room with Naruto twisting the entire way.

Itachi dropped Naruto onto the bed and the blonde tried one more chakra burst. His body began to shake, his hands twisted into gnarled claws as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Kisame was already calling for Zetsu while Itachi restrained Naruto's flaying hands.

It seemed the blonde had already done the damage they had feared.

Zetsu walked around Naruto, not even looking the blonde in the eyes as he checked him over, making sure he was healing pretty well and that his little episode hadn't done too much harm. He paused; poked Naruto's wound with the new stitches and the blonde winced, glaring hatefully at the plant-like man.

Itachi walked into the room, noticing Naruto was conscious immediately.

"It seems he is healing very quickly."

"Good," Itachi walked over to Naruto's side and activated his Sharingan to look at his abdomen. "Pein wishes to know when Naruto-kun will be able to conceive." He watched Naruto turn away with shame, knowing that the Akatsuki were not lying, knowing that he really was growing the sexual organs of a woman.

"Soon, very soon; it all really depends on when the slash heals."

Itachi nodded his head and left, giving a last glance at Naruto.

Naruto grunted with effort, his muscles straining, he even felt a pull on the more permanent stitches on his chest rubbing together in an uncomfortable way as they tried to wrench apart. It was no use; he let his head fall back, his wrists aching from the restraints they had him in. They were sturdy chakra sapping bands that refused to yield to him in the least. They had learned from their past mistake of letting him just lye there and now he felt like a trapped animal, and all he wanted was to get out. He wanted to be able to check his man parts in a mirror so he knew that they weren't changing at the very least.

The door clanked as someone removed the bolts holding it closed, Naruto closed his eyes and quickly feigned sleep using a ninja technique that Iruka had taught him a long time ago. Thinking of the man who had been most like a father to Naruto made his heart lurch with pain; he was probably never going to see Iruka again.

A man walked into the room, Naruto could tell by his scent, and went to a cabinet at the foot of Naruto's bed. The blonde continued to breathe deeply, letting his chest rise and fall consistently as he listened to man rummage in the drawer. He heard a cap pop off and the sound of a needle being squeezed to make sure no air bubbles were inside of a syringe. Naruto felt his heart race and he barely cracked an eye.

"I know you are awake." It was Sasori, he was standing there, not even looking at Naruto, as he prepared his own arm for injection. "You have nothing to fear from me, boy." After he injected his arm he looking casually at Naruto, "For now." Sasori walked up to Naruto's naked form and pulled off the blanket so that he could run a cold hand along his skin. "I called you second," his eyes ran over Naruto's skin and looked him in the eyes, "A curiosity happened though, Itachi called you first." That hand trailed down Naruto's chest, skimming his body until Sasori touched his intimate parts, "I think it's odd, don't you?" he gripped Naruto, cupping his genitals to see how the blonde would react. The pleasure was explosive, his body winding up instantly—this was the second time in the same week that someone had touched him so and Naruto was still unused to it. "Are you a virgin, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto didn't look at Sasori as the man jerked him off, wanting it to go away like he had wanted it to go away with Itachi. _The Akatsuki sure are perverted…_he thought as his seed spilled over his body and onto Sasori's hand.

The man smirked, liking the cum off his fingers as if it tasted good. "Mmm, like a woman's."

Naruto glared as the man left him laying there covered in his own cum.

~~**~*~**~

Sai and Sakura sat across from the old man who happened to be the village leader, and waited for him to explain all he could about the Akatsuki.

"They are in the mountains, but we don't know how to get into their base."

"Do they visit here often?" asked Sai, all business.

"Once or twice a week, there isn't much else that we know… After hearing about your companion I wish we could do more." The man seemed to be depressed for them so Sakura spoke up.

"Anything at all would be useful," Sakura smiled even though she was stressing on the inside—they were so close to Naruto, she could feel it.

"Well a couple of days ago they went to our hospital, with a teenager, the Akatsuki x-rayed him."

"Do you know what they found?" asked Sai, wondering why they would bother to see inside of Naruto when his problem was perfectly aesthetic.

"No, they took the original copy of the x-ray…unless." The elderly man waved his hand impatiently and a young man who looked completely lean in the body ran up to his desk, "Check the records, at the hospital and bring them here, quickly." The man had the runner rush to the hospital to ask for the medical records. While they waited the two ninja questioned the man on everything he knew about the Akatsuki but they hardly learned anything new. The man, who had dashed rather quickly for a civilian, handed the documents to the village leader who then handed them to Sakura who opened up the envelope and looked it over while holding it in the light.

"This can't be…"

Me: dun dun dun!!!! So, Sakura and Sai now know that Naruto is a girl…kinda, Sasori is a filthy pervert, and…

Sasori: who are you calling a pervert?

Me: uh…*runs away quickly*

Sasori: *sends a puppet after me* get back here!


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

AN: ack, I have some news. I was sooooo hoping to be able to keep Sasuke out of this but I have realized that this is impossible. He captures Killer Bee so he _has_ to be part of this fic...DAMN!

Also, I would like to tell everyone how sorry I am it took me so long with this, I had writers block out the asshole and just couldn't beat it, no matter what I did.

Until now.

Muahahahahaha!!!!!

Enjoy the newest installment of Why Can't You See?

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, feeling chains around his wrists and his feet in stirrups while his bottom hung off the bed uncomfortably. The last thing he remembered was someone stabbing a needle into his arm and then everything goes black.

"What the hell?" he yelled, straining against his restraints even as he felt someone poking around his exposed genitals.

"Calm down," whispered a cold voice and Naruto did a little. After having Zetsu examine him every hour on the hour he was kind of getting used to it and was almost trusting of the man now. He had extended his time period of life after all.

"Why are you...looking again?" Naruto turned his face away, closing his eyes as he felt the man grasp his penis to see if it would harden properly.

"Your cut," he indicated Naruto's chest without looking up from his clipboard, "it is healed enough for you to begin having sex, I was making sure that everything is still normal down here before I authorized such activity."

Naruto let his head fall back, not wanting to even think about how this was going to turn out. A flash of Itachi, touching him, bringing him pleasure in the woods made it impossible for his erection to diminish long after Zetsu had finished touching him. The man did not mention it and for that Naruto was grateful.

"Who all is going to..." Naruto didn't finish the question, anger and shame burning inside of his chest.

"Itachi and Sasori for sure, I think Hidan wants to as well, maybe Pein, and Deidara for sure." Zetsu stood up, "Would you like me to tell you what to expect from each?" Naruto didn't look at the odd man and gave no hint towards an answer one way or another, "Itachi will be gentle, he will not want to hurt you frankly because he does not like conflict as much as some would think. Sasori will be the opposite, making sure it hurts but he won't take it too far, he does have some standards. Hidan...will have to be monitored; I am afraid he will probably torture you more than fuck you." Zetsu turned to walk out.

"Why did you tell me that?"

Zetsu paused in the doorway, "I don't really know."

* * *

Sai crouched down, placing his hand onto the ground to check the sandaled print that a ninja had left behind. Sakura stood over him, looking around in sweeping leaps to check for enemies. There didn't seem to be any but, if the old man from the village was to be believed, they were close to the Akatsuki base. Sai stood, looking at Sakura and nodding his head before they took off again.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, his head pounding from the sedative that Zetsu had put in his IV drip—it was different from the ones before, more powerful. He looked around, noticing that he was in a different room than the one from before. It had no windows, only one door, and none of the equipment like the other room. Naruto's head swam dizzyingly and he jerked with sudden twitches that he couldn't control.

"The headache will only last a little while," Naruto shivered, his body literally trembling with excitement at the sound of the man's voice. Naruto felt like his reaction was a little more dramatic than it should have been but he didn't have time to contemplate why. "As soon as the drug kicks in we can begin." Naruto sat up, his head spinning suddenly with the motion, and he finally realized something.

He wasn't chained down.

Naruto launched his naked body at Itachi, trying to knock the man out quickly before he could be caught in a genjutsu. The blonde landed heavily on the man, making them both crash onto the ground with little grace. Itachi was smirking though, just looking at the blonde as he stood up and tried to open the door.

"It's locked, from the outside," Naruto summoned a kage bushin, charging up a hasty Rasengan that was disintegrated the moment it touched the door, "and protected from chakra." Itachi stood up as Naruto began to feel funny, his belly tightened and his nuts began to sweat. "This is your room, when the others want you, they will come here." Itachi walked over to the bed, running his pale hand along the wooden frame. "Do you remember your last day of freedom, the last time the sun touched your skin?" Naruto stumbled away from the door, his body unresponsive to what he really wanted. His vision swam and all he knew was that he needed to lay down. "I hope you remember, because it is the last you will ever see of it."

Naruto fell upon the bed in the middle of the room, the sheets felt amazingly soft, and it hugged his hard cock in the most wonderful of ways. Naruto wondered why he was so hard, why he was dribbling pre-cum onto the sheets without having the slightest provocation, but he couldn't say that he minded.

"The drug is working," Itachi walked forward and Naruto watched as the man began to take off his clothes. The blonde tried to stand next to the bed—it was more like he was leaning—his heavy lidded eyes watching as more of the pale flesh exposed itself and he approached the Uchiha with no fear, bringing his hands up and helping the man to remove his shirt even though he was shaking almost violently. Naruto was okay with this, he didn't mind that he was about to lose his virginity to the Uchiha, it somehow was alright just so long as it hadn't been anyone else to get him first—from this place. A flash of Sai entered his mind and he contemplated asking Itachi if he would henge into that form.

Naruto was brought back to the present when he found his fingers unbuttoning Itachi's pants. The man was watching him, his Sharingan activated and gently swirling in lazy circles as they traced Naruto's every move. Naruto's eyes landed on Itachi's loaded kunai belt and the Uzumaki realized why he was being so closely scrutinized with a distasteful tang in his mouth.

"There would be no point," Naruto said tiredly, dragging a kunai from the pouch and holding it up to Itachi's throat, feeling a sudden thrill of power that awakened his cock to new heights but knowing it would lead nowhere.

"No, there wouldn't." Itachi lifted his hand and placed it atop Naruto's. The blonde gasped, his skin catching fire that burned passion into his spine and into his groin with an almost painful intensity. He groaned, stepping away from Itachi and looking at the man as if he had done something, which he honestly hadn't.

The blonde turned away from the man, his body shaking with adrenaline and something else that he couldn't explain. He just knew one thing for sure.

He wanted more fire.

When Itachi was able to look into the blonde's eyes once more, they were Kyuubi red. The naked body crouched, growling low in its throat, and sprang at Itachi. The man sidestepped the attack, grabbing Naruto's arm and twisting it behind his back to immobilize the teenager.

"Give me more," the blonde spit out, turning his head as best as he could to try to look at Itachi. "Burn me some more." The tone he was using was so demanding, so needing, it was strange because Itachi felt an urgent need to fulfill his needs.

Itachi wondered shortly at when he had burned the teen but he pulled up, causing the blonde to stumble to his feet awkwardly, leading him to the bed. Naruto fell, looking up at Itachi, tracing over pale flesh with hungry eyes. He honestly couldn't understand why he was acting like this but he liked it. Naruto felt his skin ripping as his nails turned into angry claws. He felt a tail of chakra form behind him, the Kyuubi's power trying to break free in such a way as to kill everyone in his path. Naruto tried to deny it and kept it at bay by focusing on the man above him.

Pale skin covered lean muscles that held such lethal power; Naruto let his eyes skin down the strong jaw, glancing over the prominent collarbone, sliding down to soft pink nipples. His trailing eyes passed peeking ribs to the man's hips, cut as if out of granite and jutting out perfectly for biting and licking teasingly. Naruto almost didn't want to look farther but his eyes were moving before he could register anything: softly curling pubes of dark black gently framed an engorged cock, veins of blue thrumming strongly with his pulse, Naruto gulped while wondering if he would really have to let Itachi...

The images of Itachi fucking him invaded his mind, turning him on extremely and banishing his fear with rough hands. The blonde too was rough, grabbing the man and bringing him down on top of him, kissing those soft lips with harsh power. His jaw cracked loudly and suddenly, breaking as it made room for bigger and sharper teeth, healing almost instantly afterward. Most would have succumbed to the pain but Naruto found it exhilarating as Itachi touched him. Blood sprouted from his cuticles, his nails thickening and sharpening as they dug into unblemished skin of pale alabaster. Itachi hissed in pain, snarling with an animalistic furry at Naruto's laughing red eyes and smirking whiskers. For the marks upon his face had actually transformed into six long whiskers of true fur. A single fluffy tail—not of chakra but of true flesh and bone and blood—tickled Itachi's balls pleasantly, if not creepily.

Naruto's thighs quivered when Itachi settled between them, his eyes raking over the hard body with stark sexual desire enough to make the man twitch his cock uncontrollably. Itachi shoved Naruto down, breaking the contact of the others mouth upon his flesh and forcing his writhing body to hold still.

"Naruto," there was no suffix and this caused the blonde to come back ever so slightly from his sex-hazed transformation.

"What?" he snarled, his voice rough with desire and transformation. He made a sound in the back of his throat, reminding Itachi more of an animal than a human.

Itachi leaned forward, gently kissing those rose petal lips, wanting to see cerulean eyes before he made love to the blonde. The Uchiha had every intention to fuck Naruto's brains out, but that wasn't necessarily how he wanted their romp to start. Those soft lips were pliant under his, completely giving and never once hesitating in their reaction to him. Itachi gently poked a tongue into the blonde's mouth, tasting mint and something heady, something only Naruto could have. Itachi had never really believed you could taste things like that in someone's mouth—he never had before—but everything about the blonde seemed to be odd though. Their tongues gently fought, almost lazy with their passion even as Naruto thrust upward, trying desperately to create more friction between their erections. Itachi lifted his hips away, a cruel smirk—though still playfully teasing—formed on his face even as he kissed Naruto, making sure their hips stayed far apart. Itachi moved down, breaking the kiss reluctantly, but knowing their needs were growing higher and higher. Naruto let his head fall back for a moment but Itachi grabbed his chin, forcing the blonde to look at him.

"Lovely," Itachi mumbled into Naruto's collarbone, staring at those pretty blue eyes and normal whisker-like scars.

Itachi bit into Naruto's collarbone gently, licking and suckling on the skin until a purpling bruise began to appear. Naruto was writhing beneath him, making little noises uncontrollably that reverberated in the back of his throat and vibrated Itachi's lips when his tongue suddenly made a wet trail up to Naruto's Adams apple. A dusty pink nipple was captured between soft lips, teeth grazing the sensitive skin while a tongue smoothed away the pain a moment later. Naruto was getting louder, and Itachi noticed his volume increasing the farther down he went. The man's hands were upon Naruto's hips, stopping him from bucking underneath him, and forcing his back to arch into his touch. The hands buried in his hair hurt and Itachi released one hip to grab those hands, pinning them to Naruto's belly effortlessly. Itachi then bit Naruto's lowest rib, sliding his abdomen against Naruto's dick, which smeared pre-cum upon his body. A trail of purpling hickeys trailed all the way down to Naruto's hips, a large and painful one marking his hips along with bruises from Itachi's harsh grip. Naruto was outright moaning now, trying to squirm out of Itachi's constricting grip, trying desperately to relieve he pressure building unbelievably high within his dick.

Itachi spread Naruto lewdly, pushing his knees apart and up, bending them and completely opening Naruto's nether regions for his viewing pleasure. Naruto's hands, now freed, found their way to his own dick, pumping his length desperately, uncaring of the shinning lust in Itachi's eyes as he tried desperately to relieve himself.

"You don't want to cum yet, Naruto." Itachi had barely been able to get the words out before a shooting stream of liquid shot out at him, spurting and emptying the contents of Naruto's balls into a thick puddle upon his own stomach.

Naruto went limp, panting heavily, allowing his asshole to be seen more readily by Itachi. The adult noticed that it was already wet there (as if Naruto had created the juices of a woman) so he smeared Naruto's cum upon his dick, getting closer to the flushed body of the panting teen. Before Naruto had the chance to protest being fucked after having just cum, Itachi pressed a finger to Naruto's puckered entrance, slipping it inside with a swift motion and he felt the blonde shudder against the appendage.

Itachi had fucked a man before, likewise with a woman, and Naruto's ass felt like a pussy, the walls squeezing and squishing with the same tautness and warmth that no male could ever possess. He did not let this slow him down, rather it made him move faster, an asshole doesn't spread as easily as a woman's warmth and this would make it that much easier for him to have sex with Naruto.

Another finger followed the first and Naruto whimpered with slow rising desire. Itachi slid his fingers in and out of Naruto, watching as the teen hardened once more, slowly becoming strained and veined with harsh desire that seemed to burn a pit into his stomach. Itachi built Naruto's excitement up again, once more bringing the teen almost to orgasm before he slipped his drenched fingers out of Naruto's tightly clenched body. He pressed the head of his dick at Naruto's quivering entrance, teasingly rubbing it up and down the boy's wet asshole. He dipped his head in, gently pressing it farther and farther in, testing Naruto's ability to stretch and accommodate his dick. When Itachi was sure he could take it, he slammed into Naruto, filling the blonde to bursting. He gasped, the air being pushed out of his lungs, it felt like his entire body had exploded, the endorphins Zetsu had given to him making him see stars as Itachi pulled out and shoved back in, setting a slow and torturous pace that quickly drove Naruto to the brink of insanity and tossed him over the cliff of orgasm.

Itachi wasn't about to try and arouse Naruto again—the blonde was cumming too quickly for all that nonsense—so he continued, leaning over the blonde and shoving one of his legs up and to the side, making more room for movement. Naruto started screaming, feeling Itachi slip in even deeper than before, moving faster and harder, grunting against him with effort and pleasure. Naruto couldn't see, he could hardly find the strength or presense of mind to draw breath for his pleas of more, oh god please, more!

They stayed locked like that for so long, Naruto almost passed out, his lack of oxygen adding even more to the pleasure of the sex he was enjoying. Itachi pulled out suddenly, his dick hard and throbbing with his need for release. The man pulled Naruto onto his lap, slipping easily inside of the little blonde and beginning again, bruising tan hips as he used them to help Naruto ride him. The blonde's body was almost limp in his hands, moving and cooperating like it was second nature to follow Itachi's lead in the bed.

Their breaths were coming in hot pants, their chests heaving with breath, their legs and asses tense with exertion. Naruto felt his muscles begin to burn; the fire spread, angling out from the seal on his stomach and devouring him in his most amazing orgasm yet, his dick spewing his seed upon himself and Itachi. Naruto wrapped his legs around Itachi, pulling himself closer to the adult with gasping breath. His dick—impossibly still hard—was pressed between their sweat slickened bodies and he wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. In this way he was able to bounce his hips more easily, riding Itachi harder and faster, the man no longer had to help and he was very pleased at how quickly Naruto was learning.

Itachi pushed Naruto off of him, rolling the blonde over onto his stomach where he grabbed the blonde's wrists, trapping them behind his back so his tan body was off balance and he couldn't hold himself up.

"This might hurt," admitted Itachi, knowing that, of all the positions he had ever tried, this one went the deepest.

Naruto screamed bloody-murder, his body ripping, an unpleasant burning sensation registering deep inside his bowels as if Itachi's dick was ramming into them. The man set a fast and hard pace, burning away the pain in the wake of undeniable pleasure until, finally, he came buried so deeply into Naruto that the boy could literally feel his dick squirting semen deeply inside of him.

_So this is what it's like to not be a virgin..._

* * *

AN: So, what did you think? Please tell me because I really don't know if this scene was any good or not...


End file.
